Oh how the tables have turned
by plaasticbats
Summary: This is the third installment to my Klaroline 'Oh how the ties bind' fic. Caroline has been to hell and back trying to work out her feelings for Klaus, dealing with Tyler being gone, and all the drama regarding her friends. The girl thought she had it all worked out and was ready to ride off in the sunset. What happens when you wake up and everything you went through was a dream?
1. The Freud Theory

Oh how the tables have turned

Chapter One:The Freud Theory

_Sigmund Freud came up with a theory stating that desires are ordinarily repressed because they represent forbidden impulses. But through dreams they are given expression. Though often in a disguised form._

Caroline heard a soft voice. It was deep and quite scary.  
She didn't like the sound of the person's voice that was talking to her.  
"Did you have a good rest?" She opened her eyes for a moment and she saw someone off in the shadows.  
She blacked out again and the dark voice went away.

The next time she woke up she could hear talking. She was laying in bed trying to ignore the voices stirring her to wake up.  
"Klaus?" She mumbled to him as her hands reached out for him.  
There was no answer..  
Caroline couldn't open her eyes. She kept them closed and she kept reaching over for Klaus's body beside her.  
They were supposed to go get the rings from Elijah and leave Mystic Falls.  
Caroline knew there was a lot to do but she didn't feel like getting up at all.  
"Klaus?" she said again but this time she had a very needy tone to her voice.

"Caroline…Caroline wake up."  
"Klaus?"  
She didn't hear anything else except a lot of talking. The talking was getting louder. Caroline tried to concentrate on anything other than the loud talking.  
It got louder.  
"Caroline?"  
"WHat?.." She yelled out because she was getting irritated.

The voices got louder.  
Caroline started to wince because the voices turned into a very loud ringing noise in her head.  
She sat up startled. Her ears were ringing and there was a burning light in her eyes.  
"Klaus?" She spoke out as she opened her eyes.  
She saw Matt Donavon, Stefan Salvatore, and her best friend Bonnie Bennett standing over her.

"Klaus is not here Caroline…why do you keep saying his name?" Bonnie asked her as Caroline tried to control her breathing.  
Caroline looked at her hands and then she looked at the blankets draped over her legs.. She was in a hospital gown?  
She was wrapped up in a hospital bed. There was an IV full of blood stuck in her arm.

"Caroline..are you ok? You've been in here for quite a while." Stefan said as she tried to shake the dizzy feeling out of her head.  
"What..what do you mean am I ok? I'm fine..what happened?" she asked them all as they just looked at each other with odd expressions.  
Caroline was so confused.  
"Where is Klaus?" She asked the three.

They stared at each other again.  
"Um..he's at his house probably? Why do you keep asking about Klaus? Caroline?"  
"What do you mean why do I keep asking about Klaus? Why am I here what happened!? WHERE IS AIDEn?"  
She was freaking…out… seriously and these guys were bothering her.

"Who is Aiden?" Matt asked as Caroline stared at their puzzled looks.  
"Caroline what is the last thing you remember?" Stefan asked as she tried not to bite their heads off.  
The last thing she remembered?  
"Klaus and I were going to leave town? We ditched you guys after the bachelor and bachelorette party last night? I know we made it home and we went to sleep."

Caroline just looked at them and hoped they would snap out of this shit.  
It was reaaaallllyyy starting to get on her nerves.  
Bonnie looked like she swallowed a brick.

"Ok Care…um..there was no party last night."  
Her eyes snapped to a glare. Was she being punked or some crap?  
"What are you talking about?"  
"We found you four days ago..you hit your head and you've been unconscious until a little while ago."  
"Yeah you kept saying Klaus's name…"  
Well yeah?! They were going to get married for Christ's sake!…  
Caroline refused to listen to this crap. She tried to get up..

Stefan stopped her.  
"Caroline. We think Silas might have gotten to you. He must have used his mind control on you or something. Do you remember seeing him at all?"  
Caroline tried to think. Well duh of course she saw him.

"Before we went to France. Remember Bonnie? He showed up as Tyler."  
Bonnie had that shocked expression again.  
"Caroline? We've never been to France.."  
"OH BULLSHIT..let me out of here this isn't funny." She had to laugh. They were really trying hard to prank her.  
Hilarious…yeah ok party is over now.  
All three of her friends grabbed her and kept her down.

"We are telling the truth. You've been unconscious for a little over four days Caroline. What exactly do you remember?"  
"SERIOUSLY?…." This was just dumb!  
Hang on..

Caroline got a really uneasy feeling in her gut. She started to shake a little bit..  
"What the hell is going on? Where did you find me?"  
"In an old building. It took us two days just to find you. You've been hallucinating and waking up off and on. We have no idea what happened to you. But you just woke up."

"Ok wait.. HOLD..ON.." She had her hands up and then she started rubbing her face. She was straining her brain trying to think.  
"Bonnie do you remember me talking to you in the car after Rebekah's bury the hatchet party?"  
"What? no. There never was a party."  
What the shit? Caroline was SO lost here!

"I told you about what happened…Klaus and I..Uhh Tyler came back? You don't remember any of that very important conversation?" She was freaking out big time.  
"What about you and Klaus? Don't tell me you hooked up with him or something. You told me you saw Tyler after prom."

PROM? Prom when the hell was the prom?  
How much time had gone by? What the hell!  
Caroline just covered her mouth in total shock.

"but what? Wait…I didn't have a baby?" she asked the three and they were just baffled.  
"What? Caroline you can't have a baby you're a vampire." Stefan responded and Caroline kept her mouth covered.  
It couldn't have been a dream.  
No freaking way.

"Ok what the hell."  
"Tell us what you remember Caroline." Stefan asked as her ears started ringing again.  
They hurt. Her head hurt.  
"I…" She looked up at them.

Her body was covered with a very sick feeling.  
"I want to talk to Bonnie only. You guys go away." She demanded.  
After the guys left Caroline told her everything.

She was pregnant. Klaus was the father and she was torn about what to do. Klaus knew she needed to relax so her, Elena, and Bonnie went to France. Klaus turned his humanity off after he found out about Silas..  
She waited forever for him to come back.  
He slowly did. Klaus worked through his emotions being off and he made it back to her.  
They were going to get married…right?  
They had a son named Aiden…right?

After she finished telling Bonnie what she remembered she was in tears. Caroline was so confused and she didn't know what was real and what wasn't.  
"Caroline none of that stuff happened. As far as I'm concerned you and Klaus barely talk to each other. I know he has a thing for you but I don't think you've ever returned his feelings."  
It felt like glass shattered about inside her body.  
"Silas was probably trying to manipulate you somehow. But you hit your head..you don't remember anything like that happening? You probably just stayed in a dream the entire time you were unconscious Care."

She didn't remember hitting her head. Caroline touched the back of her head.  
Well if she hit her head it was healed up now. She had a sting in her brain that remained.  
"Well how the hell can that be? It was so real. I don't remember anything other than what I just told you!"  
"Caroline I'm telling you it didn't happen. If you want I can relax your mind and try to figure out what actually happened. We need to find out what Silas did to you."  
"I can't…I can't right now. I need to get out of here. I need to talk to Klaus."  
"Klaus? But Caroline he has no idea you're even here. Whatever you think happened between you and Klaus did not happen. Do you understand that?…if you see him he's not going to know what you're talking about."

That is absolutely impossible! Caroline was straining her brain thinking over all this.  
This was a cruel joke.

"So Silas just made me believe I had some apple pie picket fence life? For what? What kind of cruelty is that."  
"Well we are assuming it's Silas. But we don't know his motive or what he could possibly gain by messing with your head. Maybe it wasn't Silas at all. You did hit your head pretty bad."  
"Well I have to get out of here. I don't know what I'm going to say to Klaus..but I need to see him."  
She pulled the IV out of her arm and she hissed.

Saaa the pain only lasted a few moments.  
Caroline got out of bed and she put her dirty clothes on.  
Bonnie looked very concerned. It was expected but Caroline really didn't want to talk about Silas or anything else at that moment.  
"We can try your mind clearing stuff later ok? I'm in freak out mode and it probably won't do any good."  
Caroline was putting on her socks and shoes.

It was bizarre.  
"Do you want a ride?" Bonnie asked her as she nodded her head a million times.  
"Take me to Klaus's house."  
"Care are you sure?" She asked hesitantly as she finished getting dressed.

Her clothes were filthy like she rolled around in dirt. She probably looked half-dead. Barely any make up..her hair looked like shit.  
But ugh..oh well.  
"I'm sure."

She checked out of the hospital. She didn't explain anything to Stefan and Matt. Uhh hell no.  
Bonnie took her to Klaus's house. Caroline sat in her car with her arms crossed. She stared at his house.  
"So you're sure none of that happened? Are you friggen serious Bonnie?"  
"Yup. Pretty serious. After prom you went missing…"  
So all of that was a dream. She remembered the sucky prom yeah.

She remembered seeing Tyler the after party…home. But the rest was a blur. The rest was ACTUALLY..everything that happened yet "didn't happen" with Klaus.  
"WHy the hell would I get married and have friggen vampire babies with KLAUS…Howwwuugghhh my skin is crawling because of how DETAILED that dream was!" Caroline started rubbing her arms and she thought about throwing up.

"Are you starting to like him?" Bonnie asked her bluntly.  
"UHH no. I was just put through a very weird…creepo dream for apparently no reason."  
"Then why are we here?" She asked as Caroline sighed.  
She stared at his house…that dream was so freaky.

"I don't know.." She just wanted to see him. Waking up from that dream and suddenly being smacked with reality was still messing with her head.  
"Well if you want to go home I'll take you home. Or if you want to stay here I can wait. It's up to you."  
She frowned and stared at the house.

"I'll be back..I just want to talk to him for a few minutes. If he's even home I.." Caroline just got out of the car and she shut the door.  
Caroline walked right into Klaus's house. She didn't even knock. Blame the nightmare dream because she did that all the time when she was unconscious.

"Klaus?" She said as she wandered through the living room.  
The place looked a bit empty.  
It wasn't like before. Caroline walked over towards the room where Klaus always had his sketches and paintings.  
She saw him packing up his art supplies.

Caroline stared at him. He was wearing the typical Klaus outfit. Dark pants a grey top with a thin coat over it. She couldn't stop staring..  
"Caroline…well this is a surprise. Did you sleep out in the woods or something?" He stopped packing his art and he was staring at her clothes.  
They were filthy and she instantly regretted going to his house.  
She remembered her dream. It was very a very detailed dream. Uhh she remembered some things that occurred between the two of them and she felt very uncomfortable all of a sudden.  
The room got hot.

"Are you alright love?" He asked as she tried to focus..  
Why was she there? What did she need to say to him? Caroline couldn't think.  
"Has something happened?" he was walking closer and she backed away.  
"WAIT..no um..I needed to ask you something."  
She held her hands out so he would stay BACK…back back stay far back.

Klaus was obviously confused.  
"What is it? have you lost your mind or something love?"  
She ignored his question. Her very detailed dream was still flooding her thoughts. His touch, his taste, she could smell him all over the damn house…Klaus was everywhere all of a sudden and Caroline was suffocating a bit.

She was overwhelmed..  
"What happened last time I saw you?" She finally asked as he turned his head to the side.  
"What is this?" he asked in response.  
"Please…just answer.."

Klaus turned back to his art and art supplies.  
"You came in here saying something about Elena stealing your prom dress. I gave you one…" He didn't look too amused anymore.  
Klaus was busy.  
"Do you not remember or something?" he asked as she looked around his place.

Caroline remembered that happening.  
"Of course I remember that. But after prom. No..not prom. I think Silas did something to me. He keeps messing with me! First he wanted to find Bonnie so he pretended to be you. He hurt my mom and NOW? I woke up today and my friends said that I had been out of it for a few days…I'm having a hard time figuring out what's real and what's not...why is this guy messing with me?"  
He looked up at her. Klaus stopped what he was doing again and just stared briefly.

"Did he hurt you?" Klaus looked a bit pissed off.  
"He stabbed me...almost killed my mother. But like I said he keeps messing with me. WHY? I never did anything .."  
Klaus looked away and he was thinking hard about something. There was something off about Klaus and Caroline couldn't really read his body language..  
It was irritating her.

"Well..Silas is a Stefan problem. He's out of my hair for good and I've got other things to take care of."  
He walked closer to her. But not too close because Caroline would have backed away.

Wow thanks alot. She could tell he was really concerned. Caroline was trying not to compare THIS Klaus to the one in her dream.  
"I take it you haven't heard my voicemail?" He asked as she shook her head no.  
"I told you I just woke up…hold on. Well maybe I listened to it but..wait what are you doing?"

She finally noticed that he was packing up some of his stuff. Uhhh..her head was spinning it friggen sucked.  
"I'm sure you've heard that I'm leaving Mystic Falls for now. I just told you I have other things…"  
"HOLD ON.." She turned away and she held her head in her hands.. Klaus was leaving? Just like in her dream..well Elena told her that too right? Was that real?

WHAT THE HELL WAS REAL AND WHAT WAS A DREAM?  
She turned back.  
"Hear me out. Ok? You have time right?"  
He stared at her..but then he just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course I have time for you love..I wasn't heading out for another day or two. I wasn't going to just disappear."  
She rubbed her shoulder and tried to focus her thoughts. How the hell was she going to talk to him about this without sounding like a lunatic?  
Just say OH hey yeah I had this dream? You and I made babies and derp lived happily ever after derp derp.  
"Ok so Silas did something to my head.."  
"Yes you said that. Again that's a Stefan problem..not mine."

UGH seriously?  
"Well I saw my whole life. What my life would be like if I was…with this really _awful_ guy. I don't know how I hallucinated this picket fence life but.." She got nervous. Klaus had his eyes glued to hers and it was really uncomfortable. She was blushing.

"It was so real! Every minute of it…things got very detailed and..well very detailed." the room was hot again. Caroline felt her face get warmer and warmer. Klaus took notice.  
"How detailed?" he smiled curiously and Caroline tried not to look at him.  
Ugh well she didn't know how to explain! She ignored his question.

"AHEm.. after waking up I felt like I was in a twilight zone. Silas was messing with your head too so I was wondering if he made you hallucinate like that? I mean remember the awful guy I was telling you about in the dream? well we were even getting married. I had the guy's child…yeah. A vampire baby. That's how twisted it got."  
Caroline felt strange telling him. She noticed Klaus look away quickly.  
He had a very strange look on his face. He looked sad.  
"What's with the face?" she asked as he continued to look away.

Klaus busied himself and he started packing his things again.  
"Silas only made me think that I was dying. You were there remember.."  
His tone changed. Klaus was being dismissive and something she said made it happen.  
She didn't say anything for a moment. She just studied him..

"I remember yes."  
"So he made you have a very elaborate and detailed dream. What do you want with me to do about it love." he asked as she scowled a bit.  
"I just wanted to…well I don't know. I don't know why I'm here actually!..I'll be going now." She said as she went to leave.

Klaus stopped in front of her of course. Caroline was expecting him too.  
Tch..  
"Caroline. Stay a while..tell me more. Silas was obviously making you have these dreams for some reason."  
"Oh I'm leaving so now you care?" she asked him with a glare in her eyes.  
Klaus had a frown..  
"I do care."

The two stood in silence for a moment.  
Caroline was having a hard time being around him. In her mind she just went to bed with him beside her. They were starting a life together and had plans to leave as soon as they woke up.  
Well…she woke up.

Now everything was gone. She was left in total confusion. This Klaus before her was attracted to her yes. More than that. He was in love with her. But his walls were no longer broken down like the man in her dream.  
"Caroline..you're staring." Klaus said but she didn't hear him.  
She was stuck in her thoughts. Thoughts about him…the way their relationship changed so quickly.  
Silas brought those thoughts out ? But why…  
For what possible reason would he torment her like that.

And with Klaus of all people?!  
She came back to reality and she noticed Klaus standing there.. He was standing too close and she stepped away from him.  
"What is with you love? You're just staring at me.."  
"Sorry. I should go.."  
She tried to go around him. But he wouldn't let her. UGH no dude don't even try to keep me here!

"Caroline..I want to tell you something." Klaus had that sad look on his face again.  
She started staring again..  
Her eyes stopped at his lips and it made her chew on her own. She remembered his kiss and how gentle he could be.  
WAHHH DEAR GOD it was just a crazy psychotic dream! IT WASN'T REAL…  
"I can't!..I've got to get out of here. Let me go." She said as she forced her way out.  
Out Out out..she walked out. It was getting too damn hot.

The stupid bastard followed her out. UGH She looked over at Bonnie who was still waiting in the car. Caroline huffed and tried to go around him.

"CAROLINE..what the hell is this?" He grabbed her arm.  
Ugh he could be so rough. Caroline glared at him a bit and she heard Bonnie open her car door. Caroline and Klaus stood with their eyes locked together.  
Klaus looked stressed out and conflicted. Something was wrong with him... She couldn't answer him.

Bonnie showed up beside him and she looked like she was about to take him out. Klaus let go of her arm and he tried to ignore Bonnie.  
"I'm not going to be in town for very much longer love. I do want to talk to you before I go if you'll let me. Perhaps after you clear your head a bit?" He asked her as she just stared at his face.  
Caroline felt a sharp twist in her stomach.

It hurt. Her body was fighting. Or her mind was fighting she didn't know. She couldn't tell!  
All she could think about was...  
"Caroline let's go. I'll take you home. You shouldn't even be here." Bonnie was glaring at Klaus. Klaus wasn't responding to Bonnie he was just waiting for her answer.

All Caroline could think about was kissing him.  
She gasped because she was so locked in her thoughts. It startled her when Bonnie tried to force her to leave.

Klaus looked really down because she wasn't answering his question.  
But she couldn't...she couldn't even form a sentence. She let Bonnie walk her to the car and she zombied her way into the passenger seat.  
Klaus looked pretty mad.

She was pretty messed up. Her head was in shambles and it hurt her brain to even think.  
"You're going to my house. You are going to rest and don't even THINK about talking to Klaus. I shouldn't have brought you here I don't know what I was thinking."  
Bonnie said in a very demanding tone. Caroline wiped away a few tears that were slowly falling down her cheek.

Chapter One: END

* * *

Hello again! ok so because of the new development with the show I felt like my last two stories were RUINED.  
Well no I'm obviously ok with Hayley and to me the hybrid baby is a pretty good story. I WAS JUST SHOCKED. ..because here I am writing the exact sAME shit...

HOW FUNNY. Well anyways I'm back but this third story will get written very slowly. I'm moving on sunday and all that jazz so don't expect an update anytime soon.

I just really...really..REALLY had to FIX this disaster since they butchered my Caroline/Klaus baby idea haha.  
well anyways enjoy. If not sorry... thanks for reading!


	2. Iron and wine, Fever Dream

Chapter Two: Iron and wine, Fever Dream

Bonnie was concentrating on clearing the hallucinations out of her head. Using her magic to fix up her brainwaves or whatever. Caroline was trying hard to choke down the tea Bonnie gave her.  
"Did he give you any hints as to why he made you dream those things? Perhaps a glimpse of his plan for you?"  
Caroline tried to think..  
"um..no I don't think so. I'm pretty sure he was just messing with me."  
Bonnie looked perplexed…

"Look maybe I made me dream those things. Let's just forget it happened." Caroline mumbled as Bonnie just about spit up her tea.  
"UHH GROSS? You didn't make yourself dream those things. But I can happily help you forget about it if you really want."

Caroline just laughed at her friend. Her reaction was funny.  
"Care..come on. Creepy dream about having Klaus's baby..what kind of sitcom fantasy life does Silas live here?" Bonnie found it funny. Caroline did at first but then she kinda frowned.  
Uhh…it felt real so..

She was really conflicted. It was scary to even TALK about her dream with Bonnie.  
"You can make me forget it happened?" she asked with huge hesitation in her voice.  
"I can try. It will almost be like compulsion. I haven't done it before but it's relatively simple."  
Caroline started chewing on her lip..

"Well I can't be around Klaus if I keep remembering that dream. I don't feel normal at all..but at the same time.."  
"WELL being around Klaus isn't even an option for you. You have finals and graduation and college to prepare for. So I highly suggest you let me help you and you put that dream behind you." Bonnie said as Caroline began gnawing on her lip again.

"Ok tomorrow morning I'll let you clear my head. Ok Bonnie? I'm super tired right now and I think I just want to sleep. I feel like I have a hangover or something."  
"Yeah you've stressed your brain out enough. You can crash in the spare room and I'll get you some clothes to sleep in." Bonnie said as she disappeared.

Caroline sighed and hunted around her clothes for her phone.  
As Bonnie got the clothes and the room ready for Caroline she quickly started a text message.  
[Can you text?] was all she wrote and before she sent it Bonnie came in the room.

It startled her.  
"AH! Uh..wow it's seriously eight o'clock?" She pretended to check the time and she shoved her phone back in her pocket.  
"Yeah. Time for bed seriously Caroline. Shower up and relax ok?" She took the clothes and nodded. She gave Bonnie a hug and she rushed to the bathroom.

She fished her phone out of her pocket again and sent the text to Klaus.  
It wasn't like she could call him. Bonnie would freak out..  
Caroline instantly felt stupid the moment she sent the message and she wished she could un-send it.  
She sighed heavily and stripped out of her dirty clothes.

She ran the water and started up the shower. She looked at the phone for a split-second before climbing into Bonnie's shower.

The two were apparently sharing a moment. Because as soon as she stepped into the shower Klaus stepped out of his.  
He grabbed the closest towel and he wrapped his lower half in it. He secured it on the side and he walked into his room. He found a second towel and he started drying off his face and hair.  
Klaus ignored his phone…

He thought he heard a sound so he looked outside his room. No one was there of course so he tossed the towel he was using to dry his hair and then he stopped at his cell.  
Another missed call from Elijah Four voice mails..and a text.  
He checked the text and he blinked oddly when he saw it was from Caroline.

"Do I text?" he asked the empty room as he stared at the phone in his hand.  
What the bloody hell happened to her brain?  
Klaus did text when he had to. But he in no way made a habit of it. He preferred to call and speak to the person. It was so much faster than foolishly typing words.  
Well now that he thought about it he only texted Rebekah. That was more fitting…

[I suppose. Not normally.] he sent that back to her and his face held a very confused expression. He decided that message wasn't enough so he sent another.  
[why?]  
Now why the hell was that beautiful blonde sending him odd messages? Why was she showing up at his house talking about elaborate dreams..

Klaus was very confused yet not at all. The girl always had a way of surprising him. He was able to get dressed and start making himself some damn dinner before Caroline responded.  
[Can you meet me?]  
He read that message and he actually dropped his plate on the floor. Klaus scared himself as his plate hit the ground. His freshly prepared food spilled everywhere.

"Meet you? Now something really is wrong with her head…" he said to himself as he ignored the plate.  
Caroline wanted to meet him? WHY..to distract him as Stefan and Damon..stole something or killed one of his family members?

[Are you to distract me or something? I'm done with the Mystic Falls drama love.] he sent that with a small glare and he threw his drink on the floor beside the plate.  
There. They matched food and drink.

Klaus was confused and annoyed. He wanted answers and he didn't like space-case Caroline playing around with him any more.  
Only time she was ever around him was to act as some distraction pawn in the unending mission to keep Elena Gilbert alive.

After the whole dress/tyler/prom thing Klaus hadn't really talked to her. He had enough drama on his own.  
He fixed himself some more food. Caroline was done talking to him apparently.  
When she didn't answer Klaus messaged her again.  
[Meet you where and why?]  
His curiosity was peaked of course. But his irritation was growing larger than any other thought.

[I'm at Bonnie's. Do you know where she lives? If so I'll be at the end of her street in an hour. There is an old church you can meet me there.]  
He read the message and he just scratched his head.  
She wasn't answering the WHY part of his question. Klaus was almost gritting his teeth.

[FINE.] Of course he knew where the witch lived. He sent the message and he tried to contain his rage.  
If this was a trap Caroline was dead. He was sick of her games…  
Well SHE wasn't dead of course he'd never do anything to hurt her..but he'd kill Tyler or something to make her see how big of a pain she was starting to be.

Klaus just sulked and cleaned up the mess he made.  
Caroline was laying in the spare bed. She hid her phone as she heard Bonnie wandering around. When her friend finally stayed in her room Caroline planned her escape.  
If Bonnie knew she was about to take off and meet up with Klaus she'd probably use some spell and bind her to the room. Locking her in the house for an eternity or something.

Yeah that would suck.  
She checked the time on her phone and then she hugged the pillow.  
Saaa Klaus would probably be there right on time…he was like that. She remembered him showing up for their "date" She told him that he looked perfect.

That happened right?…that wasn't a Silas fabricated memory? Did that memory really happen...  
She asked herself and she almost drifted off to sleep.  
Oh crap she couldn't do that Klaus would kill her.. She turned over and stared at the ceiling..  
Her mind wandered a bit..  
She stopped at thoughts she DID NOT want to be thinking about..

Caroline sighed and looked at the window.  
She was climbing out that window and she wasn't looking forward to it. She checked her phone again and figured she should sneak out now and head down there..  
As quietly as possible she put her shoes back on.. Of course Bonnie only gave her some shorts and a small t-shirt.

Meh so she'd freeze to death..  
Caroline tied her shoes and she grabbed her phone. She slowly opened the window and climbed out..  
She hopped to the ground and she listened to see if Bonnie noticed.  
Phew..when the coast was clear Caroline started walking to the place she said she would meet Klaus.

Yeah it was freezing. Her body had a chill. She crossed her arms and started walking faster to warm up.  
Her heart was pumping a bit too fast for her liking…  
She started thinking to herself uhhh what the hell am I doing…why the hell am I meeting him..  
Why the hell was she meeting him?

Uhh Caroline didn't have an answer for that. What exactly was she planning on saying to him?  
Holy CRAP..why did she even text him?  
Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach as she approached the old church.  
Thank GOD it was warm in there she walked up to the door but she stopped as soon as she saw…  
"Hello Caroline. This had better be good."

AcK.  
Klaus was waiting for her by the door to the church. She almost screamed because he startled her.  
"I'm not here to distract you..or anything like that." She was shivering..a bit.  
Klaus took notice immediately. He had a roll to his eyes as he took his jacket off.

He draped it over her shoulders and then took a step back.  
"I can't go into a church love."  
"HAhA why not?" she accepted his jacket and she bundled up in it. GAHH he had it nice and warm for her.  
Bad thing was every time she inhaled she could smell..him.  
"It's not very fitting…couldn't we have met up at the grill or something? Look at you…"  
He pointed at her fair legs and she stepped away awkwardly.

"I can't be seen in public with you. Duh. AND I was stuck at Bonnie's! I felt bad just leaving like that earlier …and I figured you'd be leaving town or whatever..so I'd you know…" She shrugged her shoulders.  
Her hair got stuck and she clawed it off her cheek.  
UGH it was getting windy and it was really annoying her..

Klaus was just staring.  
"SO? You said that you needed to see me before you left. Here you go dude." She said in a bitchy tone as Klaus laughed very loudly.  
"OH..OH now I am responsible for this meet-up? You know Caroline you always surprise me..you're quite clever I'll admit."  
"Well what did you want to say?!" She was too cold for his compliments.

"What do I have to say?" he asked back with a weird look on his face. Caroline scoffed and turned away from him..  
Klaus got annoyed..  
"Who was the awful person in your dream? You know the one you were babbling about earlier.." Caroline closed her eyes and tried to imagine that he didn't just ask that.  
SERIOUSLY?..

"Uhh well if you must know it was.." She trailed off and tried to think how to answer. Klaus sighed and waited patiently for her to finish..  
"It was Damon. Not that it's any of your business.."  
That confused look on Klaus came back.  
"DAMON?..well now that is odd." Klaus eyed her and it seemed like he didn't believe her.  
"I've slept with Damon..more than once actually..he and I had a thing a long time ago. Now I think he's a total pig but…Silas felt like digging that up I suppose." She said with a small smirk. She was proud of herself for that brilliant story.  
The white lie she told was apparently too good. Because Klaus looked both shocked and…hurt?

"I didn't..Well. I had no idea about you and Damon. That actually.." he stopped talking and he looked off somewhere in the distance.  
"Actually what.." She asked as he ignored her. He got very distant for a short while.

"Well love..turns out I'm unable to lend any assistance to you or any of your friends..Elijah wants me back in New Orleans yesterday."  
He was changing the subject obviously…  
Ho ho hooo was Klaus a bit jealous of the Demon Damon? Hahah Caroline felt very devious.  
"I didn't ask you for help Klaus..you told me you had something to say. Then you asked me about the dream. It was Damon." She decided to stick that knife in again and see where it got her.

"I'm AWARE..thank you." He looked at his jacket. As if he wanted it back. Caroline was not letting him have it.  
"Why do you have to go back to New Orlean's?" She asked as he rushed his answer..  
"I never intended to stay this long Caroline..I got.." His face got sad. Very sad.  
She could read that hybrid …his face showed her absolutely everything she needed to know.

He was jealous of Damon being in her dream..and the point he was trying to make made him very sad.  
"I got very distracted in Mystic Falls. Now it is time to leave."  
Caroline studied him and she felt a bit guilty for some reason..  
It was cruel.. The Damon thing was getting to him. But Klaus deserved a bit of punishment Caroline tried not to mind it.  
She smiled at him.

"What distracted you.."

Her phone started ringing. AHHH CRAP! She grabbed her phone and at the exact same time Klaus got his.  
His phone was ringing too. They were both being called at the exact same time.  
Ahaha what are the odds.  
"Uhh.."  
"Excuse me love." He turned his back to her and answered the phone. She turned her back to him and she answered hers.  
"Hello?"  
"CAROLINE! Where the hell are you? I went to check on you and you're friggen gone."  
Holy crap it was Bonnie…she tried to figure something out yet listen to Klaus's conversation at the same time.

"NIKLAUS..why are you still in Mystic Falls?" Elijah said as Klaus sighed heavily..  
"I'm heading back sometime this week brother I just have.."  
"You have NOTHING there..Niklaus. Your place is here and your home is here. Now you told me you wouldn't be over there for more than a day or two. What happened to that?"  
Klaus didn't answer..he looked back at Caroline.

ACK she was listening in.  
"SORRY Bonnie! I just went for a short walk..cool night air and all. It's really cleared my head. I'll be back soon." She said as she looked over at Klaus..  
He looked away and answered his brother.  
"I'm sorry Elijah..I got distracted is all." he was talking quietly and he was frowning a bit.

"I want to hear that you are on your way tomorrow. No more distractions Niklaus.." Elijah hung up and Klaus put his phone away. Caroline finished her call with Bonnie too and they both stared at each other.  
Well that was weird ahah…  
"Well your brother is being persistent."  
"Yes well…I've got a big mess over there to fix." She looked at him and got a bit closer..

It really looked like he wanted to tell her something. But Caroline wasn't sure or not if she wanted to hear it.  
"Shouldn't you be telling Damon about that dream..why tell me about it." He said still frowning. Dawww Caroline tried not to laugh at him.  
"I could tell him yeah."  
He turned away from her and he walked a few steps away.

"You jealous Klaus?" she said with a snicker as he glared at her.  
"Damon is surely more competition than TYLER..that's for certain." He spat as she met his glare.  
TCH how dare he…

She wanted to slap him. But she didn't. She clutched his jacket and chewed on her lip.  
"You enjoy toying with me don't you Caroline." Klaus apparently had enough of her because he grabbed the arms of his jacket and he pulled her a little too close.  
"I'm not TOYING with you..I'm just talking to you. Waiting for you to say what you said you needed to say. I ask myself WHY am I doing this? Hmm…good question."  
TCH she yanked her arms away and it made him even angrier.

Well too bad. Get mad you hybrid freak.  
"Caroline you know that I'm in love with you..you even said so yourself. So obviously you're just toying with me."  
"You're not in love with me Klaus. SORRy but you're not."  
"OH now I'm not?..do you even remember half the shit that goes on between us?" He tossed his arms up and she rolled her eyes.

"You're not and there is NOTHING between us. You're challenged by me yeah..but you're not in love with me. Your a million year old BOY you don't even know how to love.."  
"I am in love with you."  
"Nope. You're not you just think you are.."  
"Yes I am.."  
"Again. No you're not. So before you leave and run off with your brother I think you need to come clear with this Klaus. You and me? Not a thing…after you're gone maybe my actual boyfriend can come back around."

Klaus just walked off..he shook his head and he started heading to where he parked or something.  
Caroline was stabbed with an intense regret as soon as she saw him leaving.  
"Klaus.." She said out to him but he was heading away a bit too quick.  
"KLAUS..wait!" She followed him and she went to hand him his jacket. He ignored the jacket and he unlocked his car.

"Then what am I doing here Caroline? Why did you want to meet me and why are we even having this conversation? You know..I actually have been trying to prove myself to you. But nothing I do will ever be good enough and I grasp that now. So go live around in your stupid Damon fantasy and I'll go avoid you in New Orleans ok? Keep your loser boyfriend too I'm sure he's moved on anyways…."  
She threw the damn jacket at him.  
Those were all hard questions to answer. Hard topics to think about and really Caroline didn't want to deal with any one of those issues.  
She just stared at Klaus..

He picked up his jacket and he started cleaning it off. Then he looked at her and he seemed exhausted with this.  
"That awful guy? It wasn't Damon…I made that up…I made it up and I've been kinda freaking out about it. Everything felt real. The way our relationship changed..the way he kissed me. Um..all that. Everything. That awful guy even proposed to me and I said yes. I meant it Klaus…I had a child with him and I meant every moment I spent with him. Then I woke up and now none of it was real. Bonnie says she can help me forget about it all but I'm afraid!..part of me doesn't want to forget."  
She finally confessed the truth and she hid her face the entire time she said it.

Klaus was silent..he folded his jacket and then set it on his car.  
"Why are you telling me this." He spoke blankly and she started shivering again.  
"Because it was you. Klaus. Jesus did you really think it was Damon?!" Ugh she could throw up seriously.  
"Well you told such a believable response of course I thought it was him."

"WELL IT WASN'T. It was you. I got stuck in an apple pie dream WITH YOU. Bet you're just thrilled.." she said in a very rude tone as Klaus just scowled..  
"You didn't sound stuck to me..didn't you just hear yourself? Sounds like your enjoyed that dream you had."

He walked over to her and he gave her the jacket back. She put her arms through it and he slowly buttoned it up for her.  
"What if I told you that I know a little more about this dream than you think love.." Klaus was getting a bit too close but Caroline did nothing to stop him.  
"How would you know anything about it.." she asked as he stopped at the top button just under her chin.  
"Maybe I had a similar one? Silas did a lot with my head to you know..he's a bit old fashioned and in my opinion very annoying but he is a diehard romantic at his core. Isn't his mission to die and be with his true love and all that? Maybe he took notice and decided to meddle with our heads a.."

She cut him off. Down boy.  
"Whoa whoa yeah Uhh I think you've been sipping the Silas Kool-aid a bit too much Klaus..and you're getting a bit close." She put her hand on his chest meaning GET BACK BUDDY..  
He looked hurt of course but he didn't budge an inch.  
"Our son's name was Aiden? Wasn't it..I'm sure there were some differences in our dreams but overall we've dreamt the same thing love."  
Her heart stopped beating and Caroline forgot how to breathe.

He couldn't have. Klaus couldn't have had the same dream there was NO FRIGGEN WAY.  
Well if he did..that would make things a bit easier. She wouldn't feel like such a freak talking to him about it.  
Klaus had this look on his face. He was staring at her lips and she could tell that he wanted to kiss her.  
UMM down boy again! So not happening…  
She felt like she knew everything about him.. That dream really opened her eyes up and she knew an entirely different side to Klaus.  
But it wasn't real.  
Was it real? UGH it was too fucking complicated..

Ummahh..Uhh..they weren't saying anything to each other in fact they were just staring at each other's lips..  
Caroline wanted to kiss him. She thought about it constantly..  
Maybe she'd test the dream out and see "realistically" if Klaus was a good kisser like her dream Klaus was.

Was he thinking the same thing about her?  
That brought up a whole new stir of questions…neither one of them thought of asking because as soon as their eyes connected they both moved closer. Migrated towards each other without even thinking about it.

Caroline felt a strong pull in her chest. He touched her arms and she pressed her face against his shoulder.  
The two stood almost in a hug.. She looked back up at him and Klaus caught her lips with his.

She tensed up at first. But then her body eased into the very gentle, soft kiss. It just happened…out of nowhere. Caroline wasn't even shocked about it …it felt so damn natural.  
They gently moved into each other and the kiss slowly escalated.

His taste, the feel of his lips, the way he touched her face. ALL OF IT..Caroline was lost because it felt exactly the same.  
How the hell was that possible?

"Oh my god.." She mumbled against his lips as he pinned her up against his car. Klaus was very into this kiss and Caroline was starting to struggle to keep up with him.  
She thought holy shit some priest could see them…or her mom could be out on patrol.  
Matt could be driving home from work with Klaus's friggen SISTER with him…  
Elena could be out walking or something…  
Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god.  
oh my god oh my god oh my god  
oh my god oh my god  
oh my god…that was all she could think!

"Oh my god.." She said again as Klaus slowly backed up.  
He didn't say anything he just looked at her like she was crazy.  
"I don't know what will be happening…I've got to go to New Orleans . Because..well..over there I've...Caroline you're obviously freaking out. I don't think this is the time to tell you since it's going to take you forever to sort out your thoughts isn't it love?" he asked as she covered her mouth to keep herself from saying oh my god one more time.

"I don't…wait tell me what?" She asked as she covered her mouth again.  
Klaus just shook his head and he looked away..  
"I wanted..well I wanted to tell you but I don't think it's smart to do so. Right now…" Klaus was backing away. His warmth was going away no…  
He looked really upset. Why the hell was he so upset what the hell was going on in New Orleans?

"I wish it was you. Caroline it kills me that you're not the one that…" Klaus just covered his forehead and stopped himself from talking.  
She hugged his jacket to keep from freezing.  
"There's something wrong tell me what it is .." She asked as he shook his head no..  
"WOW didn't see this coming." She heard Bonnie say off in the distance.

How..Holy HELL..ACK!  
"Bonnie? How..how did you.."  
"How did I find you? I used a locator spell after I got off the phone with you. Duh. I really didn't expect to see Klaus here..MAKING OUT with you.." Bonnie looked mad.

Well he's here so..  
Caroline stepped away from Klaus and he just sighed heavily..  
It's not like either of them could explain themselves..  
"Listen little witch your friend doesn't have to explain herself to you. She may be confused because of Silas but.."  
"Yeah Klaus let's just take advantage of her confusion. I should break every bone in your body…" Bonnie walked closer to Klaus and she glared at him. Her eyes daggered and she used her telepathy to actually hurt Klaus.

He backed away and almost dropped to his knees..was she breaking his bones? She was hurting him holy shit!  
"Bonnie STOP..don't hurt him ok! He's not doing anything I asked him to come here."  
"What the hell Caroline.." Bonnie asked as she stopped hurting Klaus. She turned to Caroline and her eyes had the same glare.

"If you're with him then stop wasting my time. I'm sick of being used by all of you."  
Bonnie started walking away. Caroline went to follow but then she turned back to Klaus. He was angry and probably very confused.  
Caroline wasn't sure what to do…  
Bonnie or Klaus.. Klaus or Bonnie?

She looked each way then made her decision.  
"Klaus..I..I have to go. I'll send you a letter or something will you text me your address in New Orlean's?"  
His face changed from enraged to depressed. Klaus just nodded his head yes and he opened his car door.  
"Sure love." before he could say anything more Caroline chased after Bonnie..  
She knew her friend was PISSEDDDDD off at her..

Caroline tried not to look back at Klaus as he drove away.

Chapter Two:END

* * *

So sorry that took so long guys! I've officially moved now and I'm settled with internet and all that. My brain is buzzing with ideas after watching the finale and all that.

Whooo we have to wait a loooongg time to ever see any Klaroline again..sadly. So I guess I'll just write a fic in the meantime.

Thanks for reading!


	3. The Land of Nod

Chapter Three: The Land of Nod

The night Caroline left Klaus standing by the church was the night her best friend Bonnie made that dream go away. All the thoughts put inside her head by Silas were wiped clean.  
Bonnie knew it was for the best. Caroline needed to move forward with life not sit and wonder about some bogus dream. It caused a spark in Caroline that Bonnie absolutely refused to see grow.

Feelings for Klaus.  
But not to be hypocritical, Bonnie asked her friend if getting rid of the dream was something Caroline really wanted. She asked her multiple times because Bonnie sincerely believed that people should not be stripped of choice.

When Elena sent Jeremy away she didn't agree to it at all. So she had to be crystal clear that it was what Caroline wanted.  
She chose to forget.  
"It wasn't real..so I think I have to forget Bon.."  
"Yeah I agree. Plus you kissing Klaus really freaked me out..so pshh..kiss that dream goodbye."  
"Yeah kiss it goodbye." Caroline agreed.. And before she woke up the next day her dream was gone and her mind was perfectly clear.  
All she had on her mind was graduating, her friends, her future school, and what to do before the first semester started. Well that and all the bullshit Silas drama she chose to ignore.  
Caroline Forbes had a clear head for quite a while.

Well, Until her high school graduation..

_"Congratulations Caroline.."_  
Caroline was standing beside her bed folding her clothes that her mom just brought her.  
She kept running moments from that night through her head over and over..

_"I had considered offering you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans; but I knew what your answer would be…"_  
Why was Klaus acting like that. Seriously the guy was so in love with her Caroline really had no idea why at all.  
What exactly did she do for Klaus to say things like that. HUH? WHAT…besides hate him, beg for him to spare her boyfriend, and distract him so her friends could try to kill him.  
It aggravated her.

Why the hell did she even mail him an invite. Ok yes they were friends..and if he didn't show up Damon would have died and she probably would have as well..  
She just wasn't expecting that. All she did was mail him a damn invite! Klaus took it the wrong way.  
Tyler was able to come back to her now. Well that was good. Caroline didn't even know where to begin looking for him. She had college to plan for..  
_"He was your first love. I intend to be your last… however long it takes."_

URRGHH…she threw the pants she was folding. GARRRGHH why does he have to say shit like that!  
It just…wouldn't leave her thoughts.  
Bonnie was with her mom or something. So of course Caroline was stuck in her thoughts and extremely moody.

She couldn't talk to anyone about it..

"Caroline? Have you packed anything yet?" her mom asked as she shook her head no.  
No no no…of course she hadn't packed a damn thing! Her brain was still processing the latest episode of Klaus trying to be charming.  
"I'm not ready to leave Mystic Falls.." she was only half-serious.  
Actually she was lying. She was very ready to leave it's just the physical part of packing that had her siding against it.  
"Well let me help you out ok?" her mom asked as Caroline nodded a very slow yes.

Before Caroline could even register how much time had passed…her first semester in college was almost over. She ditched the idea of joining the cheerleading squad. Instead she focused on a more…artistic path.  
She actually had a huge hunger for art. Fashion design, costume design, set design you name it Caroline was studying it and enjoying every minute of it.

She became heavily involved in theatre arts. In fact she was on her way to running her own production at the rate she was going.  
She made a lot of friends of course. And whenever she needed someone to turn to for the vampire side of her life..  
She had Elena and Damon.

With Bonnie gone she had to really rekindle her friendship with Elena. At first it was really difficult. A lot of things were said and done that forced a wedge between them. But they worked it out and in-between studying and play managing Elena and Caroline managed to hunt outside campus and enjoy the vampire life.

After spending so much time with Elena she came to realize something.  
There was one thing Elena had that Caroline didn't …  
A damn boyfriend.

First off EW she was with Damon. Which whatever Caroline was over it and could now stomach his presence.  
She sometimes got a bit jealous whenever they were together and she thought about shopping around for a date.  
Maybe actually finding Tyler? Uhh yeah why bother. She really had no drive to even look for him.  
Klaus…  
Well Klaus killed whatever passion she had for Tyler Lockwood.  
Caroline felt a bit lonely. Empty. It felt abnormal for her to not dedicate her time to a boyfriend.

"Tchh saaaaaa.." She scratched at her scalp. She was thinking about stupid crap when she was supposed to be writing an essay.  
She was in the community dressing room inside the theatre building. Where the stage makeup and costumes were put on. It was lights out on the set but Caroline compelled all those in charge and she had free access. It had perfect lighting for reading and it was very quiet.  
Better than a library..

It was her second home since she felt confined in her dorm room.  
She tried to focus on the essay again.  
As soon as she went to type she heard something behind her. She glanced up at the mirror in front of her and then she turned around and scanned the room.

"Hello?" she said as her eyes searched.  
She listened and heard nothing. She even heightened her concentration and still heard nothing. She sighed and turned back to her laptop. As soon as she did someone walked up behind her.  
"WAHHH! WHAT THE HELL?" she yelled as the man stopped beside her chair.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to frighten you." He said as she glared at him. What the hell CREEP…  
"Seriously? I asked HELLO…Get out of here I can kill you dude …"  
"I'm not here to hurt you."  
"You couldn't if you tried." Caroline was so down to kick this guys ass seriously.

"Caroline Forbes yes?" the man asked as she stared..  
"Yeah? Who's asking?" who the hell are you? WHUT do you want.  
Caroline probably didn't look very pretty at that moment. But she didn't like being startled and she didn't like creepy people.  
She was done with CREEPY..SCARY..PEOPLE.

"I'll tell you my name soon enough." he said as she scowled. She shut her laptop and packed up her things. To hell with this guy.  
She stood up and she looked him over.  
He was just some guy. What the hell did he want?  
"Drop the mysterious crap..ok? Trust me it's dull. Move I'm leaving…" She went to leave but the man quickly got in front of her.

Quickly as in…vampire quickly.  
Ok so he was obviously a vampire..great.  
He had an accent too..which meant a very old vampire? Or..  
"Caroline I'm hoping you have some information for me. I'm afraid if I tell you my name you won't hear me out…so the mysterious crap is necessary at this point in the game."  
She studied his face.

He looked familiar somehow. In his face she could see…  
Well she had no idea but she felt like she knew him somehow.  
He had light hair and he was very well dressed. A much older man with blue eyes. He looked very…sharp. Sophisticated. Very Klaus-like. But he looked nothing like Klaus …  
The man looked mighty.  
"What information? Just tell me what you want I have an essay to write and I don't like games."

The man reached into his pocket and he pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and handed it to her.  
Caroline took the paper and she stared at the drawing.  
"What can you tell me about this sketch?"  
She looked up at him and then she looked back down at the paper.  
…it was a sketch of her. Similar to the sketch that Klaus drew of her and a horse.  
Uhh Caroline's stomach felt a bit heavy as she folded the paper back up.

"A friend of mine drew that. Where did you get it… Why do you have it and WHY are you showing it to me." She was sooooo confiscating that picture. She held it in her hand and she wasn't going to give it back.  
WHAT THE HELL DUDE.  
"A friend of yours?"  
"Uhh..yeah a friend. It's not really your business is it? Why do you have it." She was pretty annoyed at this point. The man looked at her hand that was holding the picture.

"Niklaus drew it. I found it amongst his things in his empty house. I asked around Mystic Falls who is this blonde girl? They said it was you and now I'm here."  
"Well why come find me? Klaus and I haven't seen each other for …" shit how long had it been?  
The man seemed amused. Caroline was lost in thought..

"I haven't seen him since I graduated..that was almost a year ago. SO again I ask why come find me.." was he looking for Klaus? Wrong state dude. Besides, Caroline wasn't going to travel down the reunion with Klaus road anytime soon.  
She just couldn't do it. No friggen way.

"The picture said enough. I know Niklaus and I and also know that you can tell me where he is."  
He kept calling him Niklaus. Like Elijah..  
"So you must be in the secret circle of "Originals" if you're calling him Niklaus..but I don't remember seeing you at the ball that Ester had.." Caroline was trying to determine what member of the original family this dude was supposed to be.

He had to be one of them. It was obvious now..  
"That doesn't matter. You know where he is my dear and I want you to tell me. I'll leave you alone once I've successfully found him."  
"I don't have any information for you. Sorry but that was what you call a one-sided relationship. I'm not keeping tabs on Klaus so SEE YA.." tch Caroline bolted for the door.  
She shoved the picture in her bag and bolted. As soon as her hand touched the doorknob she felt her body fly back against the far wall.

AHHH! She wasn't expecting the guy to attack her! She dropped her bag and probably busted her laptop on the floor.  
Wha..the guy was right in her face. Caroline tried to fight him off but he was too strong for her.  
He grabbed her face and his eyes burned into hers.  
"Tell me where Niklaus is. Tell me now."  
He..he was able to compel her shitttttt Caroline felt her will to fight leave her mind and she just answered his question.

"He went to New Orleans. He's been there with his brother. His address is.."  
"Ah ah. Young lady you've already said more than enough. Don't take all the fun out of the chase." He let her go and she stared blankly. It opened the floor for him to compel her again.  
"Now..go to your room and pack some things for a road trip. You and I are going to New Orleans to find Niklaus and to find Elijah. You will meet me right here in twenty minutes."

He stepped away from her and she did as she was told. Caroline went straight to her dorm and she packed up some things for the next few days.  
She made sure she had her phone charger and even a camera. Sunglasses a few pairs of shoes. Lots of clothes and …  
She checked the time and headed down to where she was told.

"Excellent. Come with me young lady we are taking your car.."

She saw his eyes as he compelled her again.  
"You are to do exactly as I say when I say it. You're taking a road trip with me to New Orleans. You will not protest, you will not try to escape me, and you WILL NOT misbehave. You can be yourself as best you can and ask me as many questions as you want. I will be nothing but honest with you. But do not communicate with anyone except for me. You are to ignore your cell phone at all times and you are only with me as an insurance policy. Now let's go we have a long drive ahead of us."

"Who are you?" she asked him again as the man smiled a very big smile.  
"Mikael. Niklaus is my son.."  
"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" she asked as she loaded her things in the back of her car.  
He took her keys and got in the driver seat. Caroline got in the passenger.

Mikael turned on the car and he started driving away from her college.  
"My son did kill me yes. With the white oak stake. But when your friend Bonnie temporarily got rid of the veil I had my own set of tricks ready and waiting. A lot more things went down when that veil was dropped than you all think. It gave us ghosts the amount of freedom to do things we needed to do to correct that whole issue of being dead."  
"Did you know the veil was going to be dropped."  
"Some of us did. Yes..I caught notice of Bonnie's plan from the other side."  
"Why do you want to find Klaus.." she asked him as he started laughing.

Caroline didn't find it funny. She was compelled to be nice to this guy or something because she really wanted to slap his face.  
"Now that's the one question I won't answer for you…you should already know."  
He actually put on music. Stopped for gas and he bought a whole bunch of road trip crap for himself and then the two were highway bound straight for Louisiana.

The car-ride turned into a game of 20 questions. Caroline was straining her brain trying not to ask him anything.

But she was compelled and he was answering so what the hell else could she do? Well she really didn't want to ask any Klaus related questions…but this one just kinda came out.  
"Ok Mikael..the picture?"  
"What about it.." he asked in response as she pulled her legs up to her chest. She bit her tongue. Chomp chomp..no no no…  
"You said "the picture said enough" what did you mean by that.." Caroline rubbed her forehead..and she hated herself for asking.  
Because she knew the answer already.

But for some reason she just had to ask the stupid question.  
"Oh when I saw the sketch I knew instantly that Niklaus was in love with you..I knew I had to find you in order to find him. I assumed the two of you were together but you've informed me that you don't return his feelings so..I won the gamble regardless."  
Caroline was bothered by his response. She forced herself to NOT TALK for probably twenty minutes.  
Mikael noticed she was trying hard not to talk to him. He found it amusing and he decided to be an arrogant prick.  
"Is that a touchy subject for you? Are you in love with my son?" He asked with a very mischievous grin. He was as pushy and rude as his daughter REBEKAH.  
Ohhh wait that's who Caroline saw in him. That bitch Rebekah she could see her in his face and the way he acted.  
TCH CAROLINE REFUSED TO ANSWER!

"I asked are you in love with my son?" AH she felt her heart drop through the seat and she looked away.  
Ants were crawling all over her face.

She was raging mad inside her head. She just tried to go to sleep or something!  
"Well I didn't compel you to answer my questions. So you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just curious."  
He said as she glanced at him for a small moment.

The road was dark and she just stared off into it. It was nice that she wasn't compelled to answer…Caroline hated being compelled.  
But…for some reason she bit her lip and answered anyway.  
"Sometimes. I sometimes see myself being with him. If he's not off murdering people…or bleeding my friends dry or taking away their freewill." She kept staring out the window.

Why she decided to tell this jerk that was beyond Caroline's thought process at the moment.  
Mikael was amused obviously.  
"Has Niklaus actually found someone that can tolerate his presence? That poor bastard has been nothing but a reckless coward all his life. It's actually refreshing to hear you say that." Mikael was laughing like a SNOB…  
"Ha you might not be his real father but you both have this..annoying arrogance. He obviously got it from you."  
"You mean he doesn't have my smile?"  
"HOW COULD HE….." Caroline scowled and rolled her eyes.

A moment of awkwardness went by. A few towns went by. Bahh Caroline was going slightly mad. Because her brain wanted to grill this guy for information.  
"You raised Klaus since he was a child right."  
"You are right. Since he was born actually." The jerk was laughing again.

"Then you found out he wasn't your son?" he stopped laughing.  
"Right again.."  
Caroline frowned. That probably really hurt the both of them. Maybe they had a really close bond before that…  
Caroline would have felt so betrayed…she was already a pretty loyal person. For something like that to happen she'd be absolutely devastated.  
"How could you hate him for it. It wasn't his fault. He told me that you hunted him for a thousand years." She said as Mikael's tone changed.

He went from sounding annoyed to sounding almost down..  
"I hated everyone for it. After I found out about Niklaus I did all sorts of terrible things. It was a blind rage…but I was always very hard on him. Always. Even before I knew he wasn't my son. I always pushed him and I was very difficult towards Niklaus. If you asked me why I wouldn't know the answer. He is how he is and I am how I am. But I raised him so he is my son.."

Mikael turned the music up louder..  
"No more questions..you can try to sleep if you want we still have a few more hours to go."  
Caroline sighed and she rest her head against the window.  
Her brain still buzzed with questions. But she bit her tongue and tried to ignore his presence.  
She absolutely DID NOT want to be in a car heading to Louisiana at that moment…

Chapter Three: END

* * *

Hey guys! thanks for reading. I took an interesting turn with this chapter huu hhuuu should be fun. Thanks again ! let me know what you think now that the 3rd part of the story is actually going somewhere hahah...


	4. Raven's Last Dream

Chapter Four: Raven's Last Dream

The two were still on the road. They made a few wrong turns which caused a bit of tension. But the conversation between Mikael and Caroline started getting really heated and they were arguing. He wanted her to get him back on track but she didn't know how to read a map that wasn't related to an iphone.  
Caroline found it hilarious.  
Mikael was more like Klaus than he thought.

The more upset he got the more she saw Klaus in him..

"ARE YOU SURE HE'S NOT YOUR SON?!" she said in a huff after he threatened to drain her of all her blood and leave her to rot in a ditch.  
The guy had quite a temper.  
Ahahah she tried to smile at him and hopefully calm him down.

Mikael was having none of it. He had a very scary permanent glare.  
"You might have softened my son up with your blonde hair and your pretty face. But know this young lady none of those charms work on me. Now shut your mouth about him and tell me what exit we are supposed to take."

Caroline sighed out of total frustration and she tried to read the map.  
UGH why did she even have the stupid atlas thing in her car?  
"Can't I just use my PHONE? Ever heard of GPS GRANDPA?!"  
"I am not giving you any opportunity to warn Niklaus that we are on the way. You will not touch your phone if you do I will kill you. READ..THE…MAP." His voice beamed over at her and it shattered her delicate soul.

Jesus christ he was a scary person. Ugh she'd hate to be his child.  
No wonder his children all hated him.  
"OK so we are in Louisiana right?"  
"YES."  
His voice towered over her thought process again as she tried to figure out the map.  
Caroline was no dummy…she just didn't read maps.  
Mikael pulled over and he ripped the atlas out of her hands.

YAY figure it out yourself jerk! She crossed her arms and glared out the window.  
Cars were flying by the car and it kinda freaked Caroline out.  
Mikael was concentrating on the atlas and Caroline watched him..  
Hurry up old man…she was getting impatient.

Well wait a minute impatient for what? UGH…her leg had a life of it's own..she kept moving it awkwardly. She grabbed her knee and forced it to stop.  
"Alright I know where we went wrong. Just a slight detour and we'll be there." Mikael was all smiles now and Caroline wanted to gag.

"Yay I'm so thrilled you figured it out. Now I get to deal with both of you assholes." She rolled her eyes.  
She was compelled to behave so she did. But she was also compelled to be herself so she was.  
Caroline was naturally cocky.  
Sorry dude consider it a loophole.

Mikael just laughed in response. Caroline was tired and cranky and bored.  
She needed to move ughhhhh she hated being in a car with Klaus's fake father. Step father…asshole father. Whoever he was.  
It was torture! And now she had to deal with Klaus.  
She was dreading it.  
"What time is it?!" she demanded to know since she was able to ask him questions.  
"It's midnight."  
Twelve a freakin clock….. Midnight. Great they had been driving the whole damn day.  
Klaus was probably all snug in his bed..

Caroline watched the cars migrate around her and she dozed off a bit.  
When she opened her eyes she immediately sat up. The car was stopped and she frantically looked around.  
"We're there? Are we there? Where are we?"  
"Yes we're here. GET OUT." Mikael slammed his door and Caroline almost screamed.

No.. No NO N O GOD DAMN IT!  
She got out of the car and she scratched at her hair.  
"I want a bed and a tooth brush."  
"In that order?" he mocked as he tossed her things on the ground and he slammed the trunk lid.  
Smart ass.

"No not in that order UGH I hate you."  
"Take your things to this room.." Mikael grabbed her arm and he glared into her eyes.  
"Keep quiet young lady take your things to your room. Also make yourself look presentable. We have a long night ahead of us." He let her go and he gave her the key.  
She snatched it from his hand and she marched to the hotel room.

UGHHH SHE HATED BEING COMPELLED!  
Caroline threw her stuff on the bed and she did exactly as she was told.  
"Make yourself look presentable. YEAH BURN IN HELL ASSHOLE!" she said to the wall as she got dressed.  
It was friggen cold outside. Caroline wore some brown leggings with a navy blue dress. She put on a grey cardigan with some gold earrings.. Hmm she put her favorite boots on.  
She fixed up her make-up and she definitely fixed up her hair.

"HURRY UP!" she heard him roaring outside and she just ignored him. UHH Looking presentable takes time. Hahaha…  
She put on her lip gloss and smiled to the mirror. Oh wait!  
She sprayed on a tiny bit of perfume just to make Sir. Hated One wait longer and then she headed outside.  
"Good. You look very nice. Now follow me." He ordered as she said nothing and followed.

"My children used to roam this quarter. They loved it here.."  
"What did you do burn it down or something because you saw it made them happy?" she asked as he laughed.  
"Well I chased them out of here of course. I didn't expect Niklaus to come back here but I guess I understand why." Caroline was freezing.

They were walking deeper and deeper into the town. She noticed the number of people grow higher and higher.  
She eyed two woman and she gasped when she realized what they were doing.  
Vampires? They…the girls were vampires and they were feeding on some guy?! Right on the street?  
She got closer to Mikael…

They were all vampires!  
Holy crap this place was crawling with vampires. She felt like an outsider instantly. Some of them were staring at her…watching her.  
"Stay close to me…There is someone I have to see before we go to Klaus."  
"Do you know where he is?" she asked as she quickly looked away from a creepy guy that was gawking at her..  
She felt like a vulnerable human.

"I can find my son no matter where he hides…" Mikael stated as he pushed open a door to some bar. Caroline quickly followed.  
Klaus could be anywhere…  
She actually started looking for him.

Caroline would feel a thousand times safer if Klaus was around. She bit her lip.  
ACK! She bumped into a vampire and Mikael scowled at her mistake.  
"Watch where you are going.." He said to her in a very cold tone. He scolded her like a damn child!..  
How irritating.  
"I'm sorry!" She said to Mikael but the the guy she ran into thought she was talking to him. Well she was compelled to only communicate with Mikael so….  
"It's ok little miss. No harm done." The man took her hand and he smiled at her.

"My name is Marcel. Welcome." He kissed the top of her hand and he looked it over.  
Mikael got in-between them.

"WHOA..easy there." The man held his hands up as if he was afraid. Well yeah Mikael was scary as hell.  
"Marcel. You and I have business. No one is to touch this girl do you understand me?" Mikael pointed at Caroline and Marcel looked her over.  
"She's quite the princess nobody will touch her…What's your name little miss?" he asked her but she couldn't respond.  
"Onto other business if you please."…Mikael and this Marcel person walked a bit away and they started talking.

Caroline cleared her throat as soon as she saw all these…guys… staring at her.  
Normally she wouldn't mind. But Uhh this was scary.  
She looked at every face.

Klaus wasn't there.  
Her ears picked up what Mikael and Marcel were saying.  
"Your girl's got a daylight ring on. That's royalty in these parts. Something I should know about her Pops?"

Pops? Marcel called him Pops wow..  
"Disregard the girl for now. Where is Niklaus.."  
"You're looking for Klaus? Your time bomb offspring has been stirring up some shit in my town since he first got here. He told me that he incinerated you…"  
"Spare me the dull recap you know I have less patience than he does."

"Well he's around here somewhere if you're fixing to run him out of town again."  
"And Elijah is with him?.."  
"Elijah? Whoa Klaus hasn't said anything about him. If you Originals keep popping up in my town there are going to be some problems."  
"For you I'm afraid… I've already assumed he's staying in the old house. So where is he tonight?"  
"I've got a couple guys following him..well they try to but he gets jumpy when he finds out. He's at Camille's bar two buildings down on the right. Where Mojo Fix used to be remember that place? Family reunion I take it?" Marcel was all grins and Caroline didn't like it.

Mikael was being super serious and she didn't like it either.  
"I remember yes. We'll be in touch.." Mikael walked back over to Caroline.  
"Time to go young lady."  
"Nice meeting you little miss." Marcel called out to her and Caroline could only stare at him.  
Mikael pulled her away and they left that bar.  
The streets were dark and flooded with crazies.

The vampires that gave vampires a bad name. She didn't like it…  
Caroline wanted to go home seriously how the hell could Klaus like it in stupid New Orleans?  
Oh yeah it's Klaus Duh.. He was right at home.  
Caroline tried not to trip and they got closer to the other bar that he was supposedly in. The closer they got to it the heavier her legs got. She walked slower and slower…

Her nerves raced faster and faster.. She could almost hear her heart beat.  
Mikael took notice.  
"This is not the time to get shy.." He pulled her again and forced her to walk faster.

She did not want to see Klaus.  
The door was opened for her and she walked in. The bar was strange and it had horrible lighting. Mikael led her to a table and they both took a seat.  
Klaus was there? Well she could tell hold on…Where?.. .Shit. Caroline's heart was about to jump out of her chest.  
She wanted to ask Mikael if he saw Klaus anywhere..because she couldn't look for him.

No friggen way.  
. .Shit.  
"Calm down he cannot see you right now. He's over there talking to the bartender." Mikael said as Caroline looked up.  
Wait what? How the hell did he find him so fast? Like friggen WALDO Caroline couldn't see him.

She looked over at the bar..  
There was a tough nagging pull in her chest the moment she actually saw him. Klaus was sitting by himself at the bar and he was talking to some blonde woman. Mikael looked in her eyes . . He compelled her for the millionth time!  
"I'm sure he will pick up the smell of your perfume any second so don't draw attention to yourself and stay silent understand me?" Mikael said as Caroline looked at him in confusion. But she obeyed.

UM yeah right?…Klaus wouldn't smell her perfume wow what a weirdo..  
Caroline was trying to ignore the fact that she…kinda noticed Klaus's scent when she walked into the bar.  
After Mikael said that it really hit her..  
She could smell him all over the damn bar and it was making her a bit lightheaded now…  
Umm Uhh..she just watched him talk to the bartender.

Klaus looked away from her strangely..  
He started looking at the rest of the people around him.  
"You ok?" the bartender asked him. Mikael was about to laugh.

"He thinks you are here Caroline. But don't worry he'll chalk it up to nostalgia after he doesn't see you in the crowd."  
Caroline felt almost sick as she watched Klaus look for her. Holy crap could he really smell her perfume like that?  
She was blown away and…she bit her lip.

Klaus was still looking around. But then he took a drink and turned back to the woman.  
"I'm fine..just had a weird occurrence of..."  
"of… of what?"  
"I'm trying to think of the wording you yanks use. What would you call it when something takes you to another place? Or.."  
"Yeah you're drunk. The wording us yanks use Klaus? Hahah…wow that's one for the books. I believe you are talking about déjà vu?"  
"Déjà vu…there it is. I believe I just had one of those episodes." He was smiling and the girl was smiling too.

Caroline felt a different twist in her stomach this time.  
A jealous twist.. She didn't like what she was seeing and seriously what the HELL was Mikael doing? SPYING….umm OK.

"Where is this other place you just went to?" the woman asked him and Caroline listened intently..  
"Camille…what exactly do you say to a girl that only speaks to you when she needs something? For example she comes over to your house only when she needs a dress from you or you force her to come over and you say you're dying…"  
"Oh boy…here we go." She said in response as she wiped down the counter.

"I'm serious..this girl. She ignores my phone call but calls me a million times when her damn graduation is about to be ruined and someone that isn't even her friend is about to die. I believe her problem with me is that I won't change or something..but how can she see me change if she's not around? Aha do you not see the irony in that?"  
"Is this the same girl you said you were going to wait for."  
"Yes..what of it."

OK UMM Caroline was not happy listening to this! She looked at Mikael with eyes of protest.  
Please asshole make this spy game shit end! Caroline couldn't take it. She was compelled to stay silent and not draw attention to herself.

"My shift is over Klaus. You have a good night ok?…and honestly if I were you..I'd forget all about someone that expected me to change but wasn't around to make sure it happened."  
THAT BITCH. Like she understood the situation. Mr. Victim over there was a friggen murderer! For crying out loud.

Klaus was quiet and now Caroline was annoyed..  
"Well since you're off can I offer you a drink?" he asked the bartender. HE asked HER if she wanted a drink.  
But..but that was their thing SERIOUSLY KLAUS?

Wow.. This was really pissing her off.  
Mikael's eyes met hers again.  
"Here is what you are going to do." He started instructing very specific things that Caroline was going to have to say and do.  
Once his demands were said Caroline wished she could break the power that Mikael had over her.  
She absolutely hated compulsion.

She absolutely hated Mikael and she absolutely hated what she was about to do.  
Caroline slowly stood up.  
Her hands remained on the table and she tried to steady herself.  
Caroline was trying to fight the compulsion but it wasn't working. She saw that Marcel guy walk in. Great he was watching now and he was about to see..

. . . .Shit. This was BULLSHIT!  
She hated being a pawn.  
But what Klaus said was true. Now that she heard him say it out loud she couldn't deny what he was feeling.  
She did do those things. In some ways she used Klaus…

Maybe this situation was karma biting her in the ass AHHH she tried to stop walking.  
Caroline walked up to Klaus..  
The bartender saw her first and she gave her a warm smile.

"Can I get you a drink? Well if you're old enough.." Klaus looked up from her and he turned to Caroline.  
His jaw dropped. Klaus was shocked and he was totally speechless.  
She didn't answer that stupid bartender and she tried not to smile at Klaus.

"Caroline?…I …I must be drunk." Klaus started blinking oddly as if she'd disappear at some point.  
Mikael's compulsion kicked in. She did exactly what he compelled her to do.  
Caroline gently gripped his face and she pulled Klaus into a kiss.

He was tense. He was shocked. Klaus didn't return it at all until Caroline stepped closer to him and the kiss grew deeper.  
OH Then Klaus was into it. He hugged her body to his and he really REALLY returned it.  
. . . . . . .SHITTTTTT!

"I've been wanting to say this for a long time…" She said as instructed. Klaus looked at her with a dizzy look on his face.  
That look. The look on his face. He was expecting her to say what she thought he was expecting her to say.  
"What have you been wanting to say?" he asked as she kissed him again. His lips felt so good he tasted like liquor but GAHH he still tasted good. She couldn't stop kissing him. Caroline honestly missed the stupid cry baby evil bastard.

His father was cruel. Caroline knew this was going to hurt Klaus at some point.

Ahhhh she pulled away to catch her breath. When she did she inhaled his damn scent and she attacked his lips again. Klaus did the same exact thing she could tell. They both were grabbing on each other and the stupid bartender woman was awkwardly watching. Omfg..  
Oh my god.. The second part of the compulsion was kicking in. No No NOO she didn't want to say this to him.

Caroline backed away and she stared at Klaus. That hybrid freak was in a daze.  
He was about to say something but she cut him off.  
"You can't get rid of me that easily you coward." Caroline said to Klaus as his expression changed from confused she was there to being confused about what she said.  
"What?"

"I said you can't get rid of me that easily BOY. Even in my death you're still a worthless coward." her tone was as Mikael like as she could manage.  
Klaus caught on surprisingly quicker than she thought he would.  
"What the hell.." He touched his mouth and probably thought the worst. What did he think his fucking dad possessed her body or something?

No the asshole was right there at the table LOOK!  
Mikael started laughing THANK GOD…  
Klaus took notice immediately and he glared over at his father.

Holy shit Klaus looked pissed.  
"How the hell are you ALIVE." Klaus asked all in a rage.. Marcel broke in to break up the impending blood bath.  
"Guys let's take this somewhere else. No need to scare the locals you hear me?"  
"Get out of my face Marcel or I'll rip your head off." Klaus said with his eyes locked on Mikael.  
"Come on Niklaus..I was just having some fun with your little girlfriend there."

He looked at Caroline for a split second..  
"STOP COMPELLING HER."  
"Why? you don't like your own tricks against you…"  
"Easy Klaus easy..take it easy nobody is going to be ripping any heads off let's just calm down.." Marcel was trying desperately to de-escalate this situation.  
Yeah like that was happening. Caroline wanted to friggen vomit.

Chapter Four: End

* * *

Hey guys thanks again for reading PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW if you can xD

I need some feedback to let me know if I should keep going! thanks 3


	5. Monna Innominata

Chapter Five: Monna Innominata

SERIOUSLY GUYS?  
This was a very intense staring contest. Caroline could feel the tension and hatred flowing between Klaus and his father. At any second one of them was going to attack the other Caroline was scared to witness all of this! Klaus and his father were locking horns and there was nothing that anyone could do about it.  
Marcel wanted them to leave and not scare everyone in the bar.  
But that was obviously not happening. So Marcel compelled the humans that were around to forget what happened and go home.

He even compelled the bartender. Caroline was happy to see her go. Klaus didn't even notice her leave..  
His sights were set on his father.  
Mikael cast the first stone and this battle was friggen happening.

Klaus was glaring at Mikael. Mikael was greeting his glare with a cocky grin.  
"You want your girlfriend uncompelled Niklaus? Why don't you try killing me again. Go ahead boy make it happen." Mikael was taunting him.

Why the hell was his father like that!

Klaus went to attack his father but Marcel intervened. He held Klaus back as best he could.  
"No no no…no friend come on now just take a joke ok? Your pops is just doing as he always does take it easy."  
"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP. MIKAEL I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?" Klaus yelled at the other man as he shoved Marcel away from him. Marcel shoved back and two of his goons grabbed Klaus's arms.

"News in the underworld is that I'm about to be a grandfather Niklaus. I'm here to see my grandchild. Well and I'm here to kill you of course." Mikael said as the entire room went silent. Everyone around froze in total confusion.  
Especially Caroline.  
Wait what?…

Caroline processed what he just said and..  
"Grandchild? Wait what grandchild?!" She asked as Mikael smirked.  
Klaus was silent but his expression was murderous.  
No one answered her question. Klaus got the two men off his arms and he attacked Mikael.

They were like ravenous dogs.. Klaus and his father. Caroline watched in shock as one blindly attacked the other.  
OH SHIT! Before anyone could even say a word Klaus and Mikael were throwing each other around the damn bar. They were breaking everything in sight! Caroline had to move out of the way to avoid getting crushed by the two.  
Mikael slammed Klaus to the ground and he grabbed his son's neck.  
Caroline couldn't stand there and watch any longer.. And she decided to ignore that whole.. grandchild thing.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT! What are you even doing LET KLAUS GO!" Caroline said as Mikael laughed.  
"You hear that BOY? Your girlfriend wants me to let you go..maybe I should kill her right in front of you."  
"That would bring back some old memories wouldn't it …is that what this is about FATHER.." Klaus said as Mikael stared down at him.  
"Well you did kill my wife right in front of me. Butchered your own mother and placed the blame on me."  
"You both deserved it.." Klaus said through his father's choke hold..

The man actually hesitated. What Klaus said caused him to stare in shock.  
Klaus took advantage of the situation. He reached up and with all his strength he snapped his father's neck.

Caroline screamed when she heard his neck snap..  
His father was crazy. Klaus was crazy.. But Mikael was even more insane than Klaus…  
"Guys split these two up. Take Mikael to the troth so he can calm the fuck down." Marcel yelled as some guys pulled Mikael's body up and they took him away. Klaus got up on his feet and the next person he was glaring at was Marcel.

"You going to keep causing problems for me Klaus? You're wearing out your welcome FRIEND."  
"BITE ME." Klaus said as he shoved his shoulder hard against Marcel…  
Just what the HELL was going on around here?  
"Oh and bill my father for the bar while you're at it…" Klaus straightened up his clothes and he finally looked at Caroline.  
"We'll keep ahold of your father Klaus. I don't want the two of you anywhere near each other." Marcel said and Klaus ignored him.

Klaus was staring at Caroline and she just stared back..  
He looked away and went back to the bar..  
"Why don't you and your goons tie my father up. Elijah and I will deal with him when he wakes up." Marcel obviously didn't like Klaus giving him instructions. But the man was more into keeping the peace between the ones with power. He said nothing and Klaus poured himself another drink.

Wowww…Klaus was back to staring at her. Luckily Mikael changed his compulsion and she was able to communicate and talk to Klaus.  
"So nice of you to drop in Caroline." He said sarcastically as she walked over to him.  
"You didn't have to engage in that fight you know. He was just trying to get under your skin that's why he beats you every time."  
"AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?! All my life that man has haunted me. WHY CAN'T HE LEAVE ME BE?!" Klaus was yelling at her and she was afraid at first.

She flinched. But afterward she felt stupid. Klaus was upset but he'd never hurt her…  
"Well apparently he can't forgive you Klaus…"  
"Tell him to join the club. You being the one in charge of it." he said coldly as he grabbed a different bottle. Why was he drinking so much Caroline sighed…  
Klaus continued talking coldly..  
"And you? What the hell are you doing here anyway…"

She tried to ignore his tone he was obviously upset. Caroline understood and she tried not to take his behavior personally. Klaus looked like he was about to cry.  
"You're father compelled me in order to find you. I'm here as his insurance."  
Klaus shook his head and he looked at everything except her.  
"Oh well that's just great. You had to be COMPELLED to come here…and you're here with Satan himself. What a terrific day I was already celebrating before you showed up."  
"Klaus…" She spoke quietly as he just turned away..

Marcel was still lurking and Caroline had no idea what happened to Mikael.  
She knew she shouldn't do it…but Caroline stepped closer to Klaus and she touched his arm.  
"Hey..hey look at me. I'm here ok? It doesn't matter how I got here ah-" Klaus ripped his arm away from her hand and he actually glared at her.

"NO…you're not here Caroline. You've been compelled to be here you'd never come here on your own." He looked hurt and she hated it.  
"I'm out of here." he said as he walked outside. Caroline stomped her foot and she followed.  
She looked at Marcel for a split second before she left the bar.

She had to jog to catch up to Klaus.. Where the hell was he going?  
Caroline ignored all the other rabid vampires and she caught up to Klaus. He stopped and she friggen ran into him.  
AHH why did he stop?  
She looked at him …

Klaus started walking again. Caroline followed awkwardly.  
It was a long freezing walk and Klaus was totally silent. Actually he was on his phone. OMFG seriously..  
"You texting that bartender? Letting her know you actually aren't psycho and you have a heart of gold…" she said sarcastically as he put his phone in his pocket.  
Klaus ignored her. He said nothing and it was driving Caroline crazy. She started shivering.

Caroline noticed how stressed he looked. She could see it in his shoulders as he walked. She felt really bad for him.  
"It was Elijah..we have to take care of my father I'm not going to just leave him in the hands of Marcel and his fools." he finally answered and she felt better hahah…but then she went back to watching the way he was walking.  
"Then why are we leaving the bar?"  
"I need some air..or I need to get away from him. Maybe I need to get away from you? I don't know I don't really care actually.."

Caroline knew why he was acting like that. His father showing up was one reason of course but…  
When they kissed in the bar Klaus thought it was real. He thought she really came all the way to New Orleans to kiss him. To be with him. It was probably something he really wanted to have happen. Caroline felt terrible but it wasn't her fault!  
His damn father. He knew exactly how to hurt Klaus.  
Klaus was holding back his frustration.

Ugh she was shivering. Her teeth chattered together and Klaus stopped again. He took off his coat and he gave it to her.  
"You don't..Klaus…" he didn't have to do that. She stood lifeless as he put the coat on her.  
"You still have my other one you know.." he said quietly as he buttoned it up for her. Caroline pulled her hair out of the coat and she smiled at him.

Yay for warmth!  
"Yeah it was in my room when I packed up for school. I wondered how the heck I got it."  
"You don't remember?" he asked with a frown..  
"No I figured you left it there or something..I don't remember."  
Klaus rolled his eyes and gave her a very hurt look. He turned and walked away from her again. Klaus was walking a lot faster this time.

"What's that look for?" she said as she followed. What the heck was his problem now? URGhhh They stopped at a house and Klaus let himself in. Caroline followed.. No talking just walking.  
"Klaus? What's your deal."

He stopped and turned to her.  
"I gave you my jacket the night you asked me to meet you outside Bonnie's house. You've obviously forgotten all about it. Which means you've obviously also forgotten the dream you had about the two of us. So tonight I've discovered you have to be compelled to see me or talk to me, you've chosen to forget quite a bit of things about us, and you've brought one of my worst enemies to my front door. Not really in the mood for the other bullshit I'm dealing with tonight…"

Ahem..Caroline cleared her throat after she heard all that venting….  
Yes she did forget all about that dream. By choice. He started walking again. UGH DAMN YOU KLAUS…  
Klaus walked all the way into a back room. She of course followed.

It was his bedroom. She glanced around it but then she tried to stop him from walking.  
"I didn't forget those things to forget YOU or anything like that..Klaus..would you stop walking and look at me?"  
He ignored her.  
"Klaus I chose to forget so I wouldn't be confused about you. Now I know exactly what has happened between us and what …hasn't. I couldn't be around you with all those manipulated thoughts in my head don't you get it? You act like I'm rejecting you…" Knock it off Klaus…  
He flat out ignored her and started packing up his things.  
What the heck was he doing? Caroline walked over to him and she watched him toss his stuff around.

"You're packing? Why are you packing?" She asked as he busied himself around her. He looked very upset and very nervous. Klaus looked torn, conflicted, hurt, and a million other things.  
"It's what I do every time my father tracks me down. He hounds me and I hate him for it. I'd rather not .."  
"That's exactly what you are doing WRONG Klaus!" Caroline grabbed both of his hands so he would stop his stupid packing!

Klaus looked down at their hands..  
"You just told me not to engage in that fight love.." He looked up at her and didn't pull away this time.  
"No you don't fight him Klaus! Don't engage in his war. If you leave he will be thrilled. He will gladly chase you to another place he thrives off your fear of him Klaus can't you see?"  
"Well he won't die so what exactly am I supposed to do?"  
"Look I get it I was just stuck in a car with him for days and I want him dead too…but Klaus he's your father."  
Klaus got really close and she could tell the subject was making him angry.

"He is NOT my father.." He ripped his hands out of her grasp and turned away from her..  
Ok so Mikael was not Klaus's biological father. Yeah yeah but it was obvious to her that they had some sort of a bond. A highly dysfunctional and dangerous bond but Caroline had a gut feeling that there was something there.  
Something rooted between Mikael and Klaus..  
There was a reason why he chose to be hard on Klaus. Ughhh she knew it and she wanted to know what it was.

"I think your father cared about you the most Klaus. I don't know why I'm thinking that but I believe it to be true. I think if you two work through all the blind hatred you have towards each other you can come to some sort of understanding…"  
Klaus just laughed…

"Oh sure it's just that simple isn't it love..funny you're seeking some sort of redemption for my dear old daddy…"  
"I'm trying to help you…Klaus." She tried to console him Urrrghhh she made him look at her.  
"I might have been compelled to come here but I want to help you. I just think you two need to forgive each other."  
Klaus rolled his eyes..

"Who are you to talk of forgiveness…"  
Klaus looked at his coat that she was still wearing…yeah she planned on throwing it at him in a few seconds.  
"Whatever. Tear your father's head off see if I care." She took off his stupid coat and she threw it on the bed..she looked at the door and he knew immediately that she was ready to leave.  
"Caroline..wait..can we just pretend none of that stuff happened tonight..I'm really.." Klaus shrugged before he could even finish his sentence.

"You still haven't explained the grandchild thing to me by the way.." Caroline crossed her arms and watched his every movement.  
Klaus started acting weird..the very subject had his heart pounding..  
"I was meaning to tell you.."  
"Tell me what?" she wanted him to be blunt and stop dodging.

He looked upset. This subject was really really making Klaus nervous.  
"I…I slept with someone. And now Mikael has a grandchild. I don't know why I couldn't tell you I just figured it was a game changer or something. I was afraid.."  
Whoa. Whoa whoa whoa WHOA WHOA ? UMMM what?  
Excuse me? Did he just friggen say that?

Caroline's jaw hung open in total shock. She thought he was talking about Elijah ..or something.  
It seemed more fitting for Elijah to have some grandchild for Mikael to try to steal or something. Uhh Klaus did not just say that no way.  
"YOU?.. You have a kid? Since when? Where?..WAIT WHAT?" Caroline almost friggen fainted and Klaus looked frightened.  
Yeah he should have been afraid what the hell?

Caroline stared at him…  
"Elijah told me that he was born tonight. But I can't go over there I'm.."  
"WHAT? You're telling me that you just had a .."  
Klaus looked away and he awkwardly packed then unpacked some of his things. He absolutely had no idea what to do with himself obviously.

"Because I'm a hybrid and after I broke the curse I can apparently have children..With werewolves and probably with humans. Of course not with vampires I'm still laughing at the irony in that."  
What irony… Caroline was seriously so shocked she couldn't speak.  
She didn't know what she was freaking out about most.. Klaus having a child or Klaus sleeping with someone.

Yeah probably both.  
"When did this happen? Why? With who…HOW.." Oh man her head was SPINNING.  
She had to know everything. Who it was…..why he slept with her…ALL THAT SHIT!  
"After I was locked up in the Gilbert living room..after I was freed I think it was the next day or so umm…Hayley needed my help. I saved her and brought her to my home.."

Oh wow. Oh no..OH hellll no..  
"SERIOUSLY? Hayley?….."  
"WELL I FELT SO DAMN REJECTED BY YOU..I don't know how the hell it happened she was insulting my art then made me feel like she cared about my art…we were drinking and .."  
"And now you have a werewolf baby with her. Awesome. Total game changer Klaus good call on that one." She snapped at him as he gave her the saddest look imaginable.

Klaus looked like he was about to burst into tears…seriously Caroline's heart started to ache the moment his expression changed.  
"It..it felt like someone out there actually wanted me. It was the wrong girl of course which I highly regret especially because of the whole loophole thing."

He stopped talking and she tried to process everything. She looked up and noticed how close Klaus was to her.  
"Look Caroline I know my place with you now so ..what I think and how I feel doesn't matter does it? Not to you or to Hayley.… " He shrugged his shoulders.  
When she didn't respond Klaus walked away. He walked into the other room and Caroline tried to hold back her tears.  
Wha why was she crying. Shit. She wiped her face and still tried to process all the shit she went through the entire night.

Klaus had a friggen baby with HAYLEY of all people. He slept with her just to feel wanted? He felt rejected.. He KNEW his place? Caroline knew Klaus was very lonely but she never figured that he would actually hook up with someone like that.  
She just didn't see that sort of person in him. Or…she just expected him to always be around for her.  
When he offered the bartender a drink she felt jealous. That was there thing. Now knowing that he was with Hayley she felt even more so…

She was crying. Caroline was upset and she couldn't stand it.  
Ughh she followed him. He was on his phone and she punched him on the arm. She didn't know why she did it but she punched him and he grabbed her hand.  
Keh…Caroline shoved her face against his shoulder..  
She just decided to cry. Oh god why the hell was she crying SERIOUSLY?  
"Klaus you are so stupid.." She wiped away the bulk of her tears and he said nothing.

She ended up hugging him. Or he started hugging her she didn't know how it turned out that way but the two were just standing in the living room embracing each other. She stopped crying after a while but the two never managed to say anything.  
What was there to say? This situation was such a mess..  
Caroline felt awful. She felt very guilty for some reason and she didn't want to admit it.

She stared at Klaus and he wiped away the rest of her tears. He stared at her and he actually had a small smile. She owed him a real kiss that was for sure. Even if they weren't technically together Caroline couldn't deny there was something between them.  
She already admitted to his father that she did love him sometimes. And Caroline knew that she owed him for hurting him all the time. Rejecting him and she really owed him for the incident in the bar.

Caroline leaned in to kiss him.  
But it was interrupted of course... Elijah walked up and Klaus turned to look at him.  
"Don't you have more important business you should be directing your attention towards Niklaus?" Elijah said as Caroline stepped a bit away from the two.  
How awkward.. She had never actually met Elijah before.  
Klaus was completely silent. Caroline really didn't have anything to say either..

"Where is our father?" Elijah asked as he walked Klaus away from Caroline. His older brother was obviously not interested in seeing her there.  
Caroline didn't know what to think of that.  
"He's with Marcel. I didn't want to be around him any longer…he makes me sick Elijah."  
"I'm well aware of how you deal with things. You've dealt with everything in the same manner. The witches have Hayley and your child is fine by the way."  
"I'm not in the mood to hear about that.."  
Caroline was the third wheel here. Uhh she wondered if she should just LEAVE..  
"This is…Caroline. I've mentioned her once or twice." Klaus turned to her but Elijah didn't budge an inch.  
"I know who she is..forgive me Caroline but my brother doesn't have time to play the does she love me or not games tonight. Let's go handle our issues Niklaus." Elijah was very stern yet very sincere.

Caroline wasn't able to communicate with him so she just stood there.  
"Our father has her compelled so she's not really herself right now. The only issue I'm going to be handling is getting her out from under his compulsion. I'm in no mood to see Hayley or the child do you understand me Elijah?"  
Klaus was acting cold and the way he spoke sounded ruthless.  
"I'm going to skin him alive if he doesn't stop compelling her so you better have your final words with him."  
Elijah just sighed and he looked right at Caroline.

"Fine. Let's go take care of business shall we?" He had a kind smile and Caroline wished she could say something to him.  
"Rebekah is on her way as well.." OH Great. Caroline scowled internally when she heard that.  
That's all she needed was Rebekah's sass lurking around.

Great juuuussssstttt great.  
She followed the two brothers silently.

Chapter Five: END

* * *

Thanks for reading.  
Review if you can/would it will be greatly appreciated!


	6. The Dream of the Just

Chapter six: The Dream of the Just

Caroline was recapping the recent events in her head as she followed Elijah and Klaus.

1. Klaus just had a child.  
2. It was with Hayley the wolf-slut and apparently he wasn't too happy about it.  
3. Elijah is a jerk that obviously didn't like her.  
4. Mikael is an even bigger jerk and she was still compelled to be on this road trip with him as his insurance or whatever.  
5. Uhhh Klaus just had a child.

She sighed and continued walking. The brothers were talking and Caroline forgot to listen in. She didn't have the energy since it was way past her bedtime.  
Being a night-owl was overrated.  
She was lost in her head. Caroline was trying to come to some sort of understanding with her brain.  
If she was still with Tyler and he asked her today at that VERY moment if she had feelings for Klaus she would have to say yes.  
Caroline would hesitate of course, probably deny it a few times. But in the end she would say yes.

The conflicting part about it was the fact that she didn't WANT to say yes. Tch.. Especially now since he had a damn kid.  
Ugh both of them stopped and she didn't notice. So she walked face first into Klaus again.  
"Easy love.." he said to her as he sort of caught her.  
"I'm not some delicate…person..you know."  
"I know." Klaus just gave her a small smile and Caroline looked away.. She stared at the ground.  
For some reason she was now extremely pissed off at him.

Blame the situation.  
No how about we blame the disgusting vampires still wandering around. The nice part about it was they moved out of Klaus's way when he walked by them.  
Except one vampire. He locked his eyes on Caroline and he stopped right in front of her.  
"You're new want me to show you around?" he asked with a creepy touch to her arm.  
Caroline couldn't communicate with him she could only stare. If she was able to she would tell him to fuh cough and die. Klaus took notice immediately and Caroline almost laughed.

She just rolled her eyes and walked around him.  
"I've got a thing for blondes.." YEAH? GOOD FOR YOU LOSER…  
"Come on have a drink with me." The vampire said as Klaus ripped him away from her and he held him up by his neck.  
"She has an entourage if you haven't already noticed. Touch her again and I'll tear you to pieces." He tossed the guy aside which got him the attention of every vampire that was around them.  
"If any of you go near this girl I will personally hand you your own heart. I will take a piss on Marcel's rules about no killing and murder every last one of you."  
HA HAA she smiled. This made the trip to Marcel smoother. And the look on their faces was amazing.

Well actually some of the vampires looked extremely mad. There was obviously a huge turf battle going on.  
But Klaus was strangely behaving and not killing anyone.  
Caroline didn't know if Marcel had something to do with that or if Klaus was just being a good guy? Ahaha oh well she started following again.  
"We are to deal with our father Niklaus. No more showboating because you've gotten Marcel mad enough."  
"I'm getting tired of people bossing me around."  
"NIKLAUS." Elijah stopped him and the brothers were glaring at each other.

Oh great Caroline silently watched.  
"This time you're not the one in control. You're tired of it but you must DEAL with it. Once Caroline is gone we can go back to what we are doing here." Elijah looked over at Caroline and she wished she could say something to him.  
Tell him to shut up or something. Maybe say IF I COULD LEAVE I WOULD!  
But she couldn't respond to anything he was saying.

Elijah wanted her gone. Gone Bye bye and probably farrr away from Klaus. But why? What the hell did she ever do to Elijah?  
"Yeah Nik. Once Caroline is gone you can go back to the hybrid spawn you don't deserve." Rebekah gently said as she walked up beside Elijah and Klaus.  
TCH there were soooo many bitchy comments she could say at that moment!  
"So nice to see you Rebekah. Still hate me?" Klaus asked as she crossed her arms.  
"Always and forever Nik. Now where's our father I don't want to be in your presence any longer than I have to.. The sight of you sickens me." Rebekah had a nasty snarl on her face.

Klaus looked hurt by all their comments. Well Jesus christ they were all beating Klaus up with their rude words.  
He must have done something really bad this time.  
That was the hardest part about being around Klaus. He looked so hurt when he was being punished but he absolutely deserved it ONE THOUSAND PERCENT or more.

"Cat got your tongue Caroline?" Rebekah asked with a laugh.  
"Father has her compelled.."  
"Yeah? Well get moving Nik…Matt is waiting to see New Orleans so I don't want to be stuck with you." She said as he rolled his eyes.  
Wait wait Matt Donavan was here? HERE in this vampire town? She wanted to kill Rebekah for bringing him here!  
"He'll die in this part of town you know.." Klaus said quietly as Elijah led the way to Mikael.

Marcel had him chained up behind the bar they were in before. Camille's bar.  
Klaus walked up to Marcel.  
"We'll take over from here.."  
"Thanks but no thanks Klaus. He's your father and all but I don't want any killing."  
"You have got to be joking. Try and stop us."  
Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus were obviously more than ready to kill anyone that got in the way of their revenge.

Mikael was awake and Caroline looked over at him. He was just staring at his children.  
"He said something about a grandchild? How the hell is that possible…"  
"None of your business I'm afraid. I said we'll take over from here. AND I DON'T-" Elijah cut Klaus off and he walked in front of him.  
Caroline could only watch and it sucked.

Just what the hell was going on? Klaus was on a tight leash or something.  
"Forgive my brother's rudeness Marcel. We're not here to fight with you. What exactly do you intend on doing with our father? If you release him he will come after us."  
"You're Elijah aren't you?" Marcel had a smile for Elijah and he also smiled at Rebekah. They both somewhat smiled back.

"I am Elijah yes. This is our sister Rebekah…"  
"Well looks like you keep Klaus in check which is good. It's been really hard he's one roller coaster ."  
Klaus just turned away.  
Caroline could see the anger rise within him. It was true Klaus was one big roller coaster of emotions. He was fine one minute then exploding with anger the next. Then he was sad. Then he was back to normal and then MAD again.  
She thought about when they had their date…the Miss Mystic Falls pageant.  
It was the first time she ever saw him happy. He was genuinely laughing and having a good time.  
Uhh she was distracted she tried to pay attention.

"We don't want anymore confliction between you and Niklaus. So what do you intend on doing with our father?" Elijah asked again as Marcel looked at Mikael.  
"I just don't want any killing. No killing whatsoever. I suggest you all sleep on your father being here tonight and come back with a clear head."  
The time bomb Klaus exploded. Totally unexpected.

"SLEEP ON IT? ?! Have you lost your mind Marcel? My father will compel one of your idiot friends and free himself. In the meantime he has Caroline compelled. I want his head to come off RIGHT NOW so get out of my way."  
Klaus went for Mikael but Elijah stopped him.  
"Niklaus…STOP IT." he held him back and everyone heard Mikael as he started laughing.  
Oh great…

"We all take vervain so he won't be compelling any of us. He has your girl compelled well you guys are just going to have to come to an understanding and make him stop. But absolutely no killing."  
Caroline decided that this was stupid. She rolled her eyes and just walked over to Klaus.

Besides Mikael, Klaus was the only person that she could talk to. And he needed to understand that giving his father any sort of attention was just adding fuel to this unending feud between them!  
Screw Elijah and his self-righteous "keep Klaus in check" attitude. And SCREW Rebekah for her bitchy comments.  
Tch Caroline was tired and cranky and annoyed and she just wanted to end this bullshit!  
"Klaus…forget about your father. Actually? Forget everyone here and their lame ass rules. Show me around a bit ok?" she asked him as his jaw dropped.

He was shocked..Actually everyone was shocked no one was saying anything.  
"She can speak?" Marcel asked and Caroline just ignored him.  
Klaus was still speechless.  
"Well? You said you had so much here to show me..let's go.." Get to steppin seriously.  
Klaus finally smiled. It was a real smile. She always knew when it was a real one because he looked like a cute puppy-dog.

He had a cute smile..Caroline was secretly addicted to seeing it.  
Elijah had a strange stare but Klaus said nothing to him. He said nothing to anyone in the room he just walked outside and Caroline followed.

Saaa the cool night air was nice. As soon as she inhaled the New Orleans night air she noticed it was thick with human blood.  
Human blood, vampire blood. Lots of blood.  
Holy shit Caroline got hungry. She licked her lips and walked slowly beside Klaus..

Klaus still wasn't saying anything. Well that was ok Caroline was just glad to be out of there.  
She looked at him and he smiled at her. Caroline smiled back.  
Klaus could be so sweet when he wasn't on the crazy train.  
"Thank you love. I was about to snap and break someone's face if that carried on any longer." He said with his face still holding that smile.  
"Don't thank me just yet. I don't really want you to show me around. I want.."  
"What is it? Tell me what you want Caroline."

Hmmm she held her grin and slowly walked. He was walking slowly too. It was weird haha felt like a date or something.  
"I want…to get something to eat. I want to take a shower. To change into my pajamas and…I want to go to BED." Klaus laughed at her. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad.  
"Well that's pretty easy for me to make that happen. Is that all you want?" he asked as she thought about it.

She couldn't help but ask him,  
"You'd do anything for me…wouldn't you?" she asked as he turned his head to the side. Klaus had his thinking cap on and she was amused by it.  
He was about to answer but he stopped himself.

"You do look tired love. You're welcome to stay at my place if you want. I've got a big shower you can use."  
"NOPE. Your dad has a place all set up for me..I already have my stuff there and everything."  
Klaus got a bit angry but Caroline ignored it.  
She was not staying at Klaus's place. No way pal.  
"Well I'll walk you to it and stay with you tonight. You're going to have to get used to me being around because I'm not letting you out of my sight." He said with an expression that meant the subject was not up for debate.

Uhhhh….  
"You're not staying with me."  
"Try and stop me Caroline. You won't succeed."  
She scowled.. Yeah it was absolutely hopeless to argue with him. She was too tired to even attempt it anyways.  
"So is the TERRIBLE Klaus Mikaelson going to sleep on the floor in my sleezy hotel room?"  
"We'll see? I'm not opposed to it…but if you're willing to share your bed with me I wouldn't be opposed to that either."  
HUMPH we'll see. Haha Caroline decided not to respond to that.

She wanted to feed on something. On someone.. Luckily for her she had some blood bags back at the hotel.  
Caroline led Klaus to her hotel and she opened the door.  
"After you.." she said to him as he stepped in.  
"This isn't sleezy." he commented as she shut the door behind them. Saaa she stretched her arms back and yawned unexpectedly.

"All hotels are sleezy Klaus. SO when are you going to explain to me who that Marcel guy is…why is everything so hostile around here?" she said as she started digging through her bag of goodies. Blood bag, towel, change of clothes, tooth brush and shampoo.  
Klaus sat down on her bed and she tried to ignore it. She set her stuff beside him.

"I'd rather not get into any of that right now..if you don't mind." TCH she kinda minded.  
Since he wasn't answering the way she wanted she decided to ignore his presence. She took off her boots and the thin cardigan that covered her arms. She tossed them beside the bed and Klaus remained silent.  
She caught him staring at her as she combed her fingers through her hair. She clawed at her hair and twisted it into the messiest bun imaginable. Klaus was watching her every move..

Caroline took her dark stockings off and she noticed Klaus get all shy and uncomfortable. He looked away and tried to seem busy. As if he wasn't just watching her! Haha.. Caroline was very amused.  
She could tell that he wanted to undress her.

This was fun.  
"Want one?" she asked him as she grabbed a blood bag for him. She walked up close and tried to hand it to him. Klaus was just staring but he eventually snapped out of it.  
"Oh..no thanks love you go ahead."  
She had a devious grin on her face.

"Want to take a shower with me?" her question sounded innocent haha But Klaus got immediately flustered.  
His jaw fell open again he didn't say anything for a good minute or two.  
"Wh what? You're joking." he almost laughed but he couldn't due to being in shock.  
Well Caroline could laugh about it and she did. Then she grabbed her stuff that was beside him.

"Yeah I'm just joking. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
She was being a tease. Downright mischievous and Caroline didn't really care at that point.  
Klaus just nodded his head and he looked about the hotel room as Caroline disappeared into the bathroom.  
She wondered if he was going to sleep in his clothes? Seemed very un Klaus like. Haha..  
Ok she started the shower and undressed completely.

Meanwhile, back at the bar Elijah and Rebekah were still talking to Marcel over Mikael.  
Mikael was strangely being very quiet.  
"I asked you guys to sleep on it. He's staying put until tomorrow so I don't see what the big deal is."  
"We have no assurance that he actually will be staying put. That's the problem." Elijah said as Rebekah joined in.  
"Meaning we don't trust you to keep him here." Her voice was dripping with contempt. She had her eyes daggered on her father.

Mikael laughed quietly to himself and he lifted his head and smiled at his children.  
"I'm not going anywhere. I'll still get my revenge on Niklaus even if I'm sitting right here."  
Elijah walked closer to his father.  
"When are you going to let go of your resentment for him?" Elijah's question sent Mikael into a rage.  
"THE MOMENT I DESTROY HIM!? Possibly. He butchered your mother Elijah and left the two of you daggered in a box for years. HE DOES NOT DESERVE your loyalty and he doesn't deserve the second, third, fourth or fifth chances you've been giving him. He doesn't deserve to be happy either. No matter everything will sort itself out soon."  
Rebekah and Elijah let their father vent his frustration.

"What the bloody hell do you mean sort itself out. And you're just as insane as Nik you know so you both need to die in my opinion." Rebekah said with a snarl as Mikael looked away from her.  
"Who knows what Caroline's been compelled to do." Mikael said quietly to himself. Elijah sighed and got even closer to his father. He crouched down beside him and looked into his eyes.

"She can't kill him father. Niklaus is close to her but she will never be able to exact your revenge for you. You're not thinking clearly. Give up your control on the girl and we'll work something out. No one has to die."  
Mikael looked surprised by what Elijah was saying to him. But after a moment it made him laugh.  
"You'll have to kill me for her to be uncompelled."  
"You came back from the dead so you obviously don't intend on dying."  
Rebekah rolled her eyes and stepped towards the door.  
"Come on Elijah let's go. He's just as stubborn and stupid as Nik so this won't be going anywhere…we can't kill him because we don't have the stake. They will forever be at each other's throats and here we are caught in the middle of it. AGAIN"  
"I can't just carelessly leave him here Rebekah." Elijah was trying to be stern with her but she was having nothing of it.  
"Fine. Suit yourself. Keep putting your own life aside just to take care of these idiots."  
Rebekah walked away and left the two in an awkward silence.

Back at the hotel Klaus was still sitting on the bed. Caroline was showering and he was staring at her shoes that were propped up beside her luggage.  
He had no intention of leaving at any point in time but he didn't feel like getting comfortable.  
Klaus wasn't sure if Caroline truly wanted him there or not. It was hard for him to tell sometimes. He tried not to think about it.  
The way things were had to be enough.  
It had to be enough. Klaus kept telling himself that.

He wanted to be with her. Klaus wanted to spoil her and lavish her with expensive things. He wanted to treat Caroline like a queen but she wouldn't budge.  
At first Klaus found it amusing and he enjoyed trying to spend time with her even if it wasn't very welcomed.  
But now? Klaus thought it kinda sucked..  
He felt put down more and more. It was becoming a struggle to hold onto what he felt for her..

Those thoughts always changed when he got the chance to see her again of course.  
Like right now. Just being around her again made him forget about stuff like that and he wanted to win her attention again.  
If he could.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Caroline's cellphone go off. He looked over at her bag as it rang over and over.  
The phone stopped ringing and a few times later it rang again.

The bathroom door opened and Caroline stood wrapped in a towel. The moment he saw her Klaus felt his chest swell up..a slow warmth flashed to his face he had to look away and distract himself.  
"You're phone." He said as she started blow-drying her hair.  
"Ehh what? Didn't hear ya.." She said as her phone started going off again.  
"Your phone love. Someone is calling you."  
"OH YAY YESS a loophole! Your father compelled me to ignore my phone. Check it and tell me who it is pleaseeee.." She said with a gorgeous smile as Klaus stared at her.

He smiled back and located the phone.  
"It's Elena. Do you want me to answer?" He asked as she shook her head no.  
"UHH hahah NO. Absolutely not. Nobody can know that I'm here with you. I don't want anyone knowing I'm anywhere near New Orleans actually." She said with another smile.  
Klaus felt a sharp jab through his chest. His face fell to a frown but Caroline was too preoccupied to notice.  
That..actually hurt. But he didn't want her to see.

"Right. Well I figured since you can't answer I would do it for you." He would so hate for everyone to know that she was there with him. Yeah sure..  
He was still frowning and he tried to ignore her phone.  
"Ohh you can text her for me. Tell her that I'm on a date. She'll buy that one because I told her that I was shopping around last time I saw her."  
"Shopping around for what?" he had to ask.  
"A boyfriend? Duh.. I have a few guys I'm into since I've started school." She omitted and Klaus felt his eyebrow twitch. He suppressed his rage and remained calm.

"I'm not going to text her that." seriously Caroline? Did she really just say that Klaus was borderline furious.  
He felt friggen invisible. This girl..  
"Why not? It's YOUR fault I don't have a boyfriend right now. You ruined my relationship with Tyler and then you practically proposed to me. You owe me a text message atleast."  
Klaus wondered what exactly she was doing in there. Her make-up? It was time for sleep.

No Caroline was fully dressed in those cute pajamas that girls often wore. A t-shirt that had some logo on it and some girly shorts. She was just putting her hair up and he wished he could stop staring at her..  
Klaus was trying to ignore this conversation. It made his chest ache as if he had been daggered.

He gave in and sent Elena a text message.  
[Sorry I'm out right now. Super busy trying to land some boring loser. ~Ciao]  
He sent it and tossed the phone aside.  
"Fine. I sent her the message, Sorry Elena I'm on a date with some awesome guy. TTYL Love ya BFF…you know that sort of thing."

He was kinda mad but he tried his best not to show it.  
Caroline finally walked in the room and she looked at his expression. The girl was an expert at reading his face Klaus hated it.  
"You did not send her that. Klaus! Elena and I aren't BFF material anymore."  
"Well I'm sorry. I've been so out of the loop what with being as far away from you as possible."  
"You aren't exactly AS FAR away as possible you could go farther away you know.….but whatever thanks for sending the text." She sat down on the bed and she started sucking down the blood bag she offered him.

He didn't know how to respond to that. Was she telling him that he should go farther away than New Orleans..was that Caroline Code for GO AWAY?  
Klaus just didn't know and it infuriated him.

He was too scared to ask her what it meant so he tried to push it from his thoughts.  
This girl..she was just crying against his shoulder earlier.  
It was too quiet he looked at her and she looked at him.  
Her phone went off again and Caroline got frustrated.

"UGHH what the hell Elena I can't answer her."  
"Don't worry. No one will find out you were ever here with me. Or anywhere near me how's that? I'll murder my father and you'll be uncompelled. Then you can go back to boyfriend shopping."  
He rolled his eyes and grabbed her phone.

Klaus turned her cellphone OFF.  
"Oooookay Klaus you're obviously annoyed about what I said. I didn't mean it like that.."  
Yeah sure. Klaus just took one of the pillows and he tossed it onto the floor.  
"I thought you were exhausted. Just go to sleep I'm going to do the same." Klaus would do anything to avoid some odd argument with her.  
"You're actually sleeping on the floor?" She asked as he got down and rest his head against the pillow.  
He ignored her. Klaus knew that being ignored was a pet peeve of Caroline's. She could not stand it. He couldn't stand it either so he understood..  
Klaus sighed and she started turning off the lights.  
"I feel weird with you sleeping on the floor. It's just…not you. Can't you go home?"  
" I'm not leaving Caroline whether you want me here or not. You're vulnerable here and since YOU decided you wanted to stay in this hotel…I have to stay here too."  
"What if I asked you to leave?" She said as she started getting in the bed. He heard her shuffling beneath the blankets.  
He ignored her again and so she got persistent.  
"You'd do anything for me right? Well what if I ask you to leave."  
Klaus got annoyed and he sat up so he could look at her as he spoke.

"Just because I do things for you doesn't mean I won't tell you no. I'm not letting you out of my sight until I get you back on your way home free of my father's compulsion. The sooner you grasp that the better. Now GOODNIGHT."  
He shoved his head against the pillow and he heard nothing from her for a short while.  
She scowled with defeat a few times.

Eventually Caroline gave up her cattiness. Something overcame her snobby logic.  
"You can sleep up here with me." She said as Klaus froze for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should it was probably best that he stay on the floor.  
But it was in the way she said it. His mind immediately told him to go up there.  
"Seriously get off the floor Klaus I feel bad. But don't get any crazy ideas I just…" Caroline didn't finish and Klaus slowly stood up.  
He looked about and then climbed into the bed beside her. He kept his distance and she kept hers.

Klaus didn't take it personal this time he was more nervous than anything.  
He smiled at her and then looked away.  
"See? Soo much better. Uhh goodnight Klaus..sorry about all that stuff.. Cuz I do want you to show me around tomorrow. Before you fix this mess with your dad.." she closed her eyes and looked very relaxed.  
See now Klaus had his confusion set in. Everything she said conflicts with things she said ten minutes later.  
Now Caroline wanted him to show her around.  
"Goodnight love."  
He sighed softly and tried to not get lost in his head. She was such a puzzle to him he couldn't wrap his mind around her.  
Ugh he'd figure her out more tomorrow.

Chapter Six:END

Thanks for reading! sorry for the slow update work has been crazy. Thanks hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one is coming soon.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Content, To My Dearest Lucasia

Chapter Seven: Content, To My Dearest Lucasia

_~AT THE SALVATORE MANSION~_

"Damon, something is wrong with Caroline. I've been calling her all day and she's only responded with some bogus text. Something's wrong."  
"How about who cares? she says she's on a date so leave her be. Is this really what you're thinking about right now?" he asked as Elena sighed and looked at her phone again.

"I'm worried. Something is wrong Damon."  
"If I agree that we will go check on Barbie tomorrow will you give it a rest?" Elena nodded and tried to stop staring at the text message Caroline sent her for the thousandth time.

_~~BACK IN SLEAZY HOTEL ROOM~~_

It felt like it had to be about 4 AM. Caroline was lying next to Klaus in the sleazy hotel room and honestly how the hell was she supposed to go to sleep?  
She had KLAUS in her bed. Wow..ok..  
She could just hear ELENA at that moment.

She would say:  
Wow Caroline. And you actually lectured me about Damon? - blah blah blabbhbityblah.  
She was a bit annoyed with herself but at the same time Caroline just didn't care anymore. It was obvious that something was going on between them. Anyone around them could easily tell.

She was still having a problem with the whole…Klaus thing.  
It's just NOT supposed to happen. I mean Seriously? Who actually falls for a guy like Klaus?  
The stupid Hayley types..yeah the one that's just a bad person in general so she's totally ok with Klaus killing loved ones and doing as he pleases.

Hayley would be TOTALLY ok with Klaus doing whatever the hell he wanted. In fact she'd join him if he played his cards right. If she got something really good out of it.  
Caroline wasn't built that way. Things that Klaus does and has done is NOT ok with her. And those things never will be.  
The subject pissed her off. She huffed and turned her back to him.

She shoved her eyes closed and tried to fall asleep.  
But then she noticed Klaus's breathing. Slow and soft and his heartbeat was calm.  
He…  
Klaus was asleep. The creep actually managed to fall asleep before she could. Caroline turned over and she looked at him.

He wasn't Tyler cute but he was cute. Which seriously sucked. She wondered how old he was when he turned.  
26? 25?….possibly 28 or something. Nah 26 she'd have to ask.  
Well anyway he was a billion years old now and still acted like a spoiled brat. A friggen child.  
Her eyes slipped closed and the moment she dozed off she heard Mikael's voice in her head.  
"Every time Niklaus is vulnerable I want you to go for his heart. Stab him with something or rip it out I don't care how you do it. Just make it hurt. I want you to try to kill him every chance you get."

Holy shit.

She was compelled so many things by Mikael she lost track of everything he had been telling her to do!  
Caroline unwillingly moved closer to Klaus.  
He was more than vulnerable now so her body was reacting to the compulsion. GAHH she wished her father could have taught her to withstand mind control.

JESUS CHRIST Caroline freaked when she moved the blanket off Klaus and she hovered over him. Her hand was about to shove through his chest. She was about to take this opportunity to tear his heart out.  
Her body attacked before her mind could even factor it in.

Klaus grabbed her arms. He shook her a bit and it jogged her brain back to normal.  
"What are you doing?!" he shouted at her as he gripped her arms tightly.

She couldn't say anything at first. She just remained hovered over him with her jaw hung open. Klaus stared up at her obviously expecting an answer.  
"He compelled me to do that! LET ME GO." She tried to move. Her arms Oww.. Klaus didn't let go he just stared up at her. He was no longer vulnerable so she was didn't hear his voice in her head.  
"OH DID HE? How were you so easily compelled by him? Did you all drop your guard once I left town Caroline? How could you be so careless…"  
She was annoyed with what he said. How was any of this her fault? She wasn't being careless TCH.  
Caroline responded immediately.  
"OH I GUESS SO! You left town and we all threw another party and tried our best to live normal Klaus-free LIVES. Which I'd like to go back to by the way."

She glared down at him and he stared up at her. Her words obviously had a strong affect. Klaus let her arms go and he turned away.  
"I'll fix everything tomorrow and you'll be free to go home. He's having you attack me which says to me he's out of tricks. It's not like you can kill me no matter how well you can get my guard down.."  
He was talking to himself because Caroline was doing her best to tune his voice out.

She sat there rubbing her arm.  
"How about you just give him what he wants. He wants to see his grandchild and all that so why not drop the bullshit and let your father see him..her ..whatever it is."  
She refused to look at Klaus. Only because she had this sting of guilt washing around because she knew what she said hurt his feelings.

Saaa WHY did she always say stuff like that. It just flies out of her mouth like hot molten lava of snobby things to say.  
She just couldn't filter it.  
"Why would I give him anything he wants. If he doesn't free you from his compulsion I will rip his head off and send him back to the afterlife."  
"I thought only the dagger can kill an original." She said deciding to play the devil's advocate.  
He got frustrated which was typical. But she chose to ignore his little fit.

"Klaus..you need to make things right and come to some sort of an understanding. You need to forgive your father and he needs to forgive you." Caroline shoved the blanket back over Klaus and she grabbed her pillow.  
He came unglued for some reason. Klaus sat up and looked her in the eyes.  
It was kinda scary.. Ahem..

"I'M NOT TALKING about this anymore WITH YOU..can we be clear about that atleast?" He barked at her and she just snapped back at him.  
"OH REALLY WHY?!"  
" Because I find it extremely hypocritical for you to even pretend like what you just said is something you're really capable of doing. Stop preaching that noise to me…"  
She could have slapped him but she didn't. That would have been really bad.

She just scowled at him…  
This conversation was a long time coming…saa Caroline hated it but she fueled this fire.  
"You're just pissed off because I can't do that for you. I can't overlook the things you've done like SOME PEOPLE can…"  
Some people meaning Hayley.. But yeah so not going there.  
" So why expect me to do it for him. Why even ask me love because it's not going to happen."  
"WELL FINE KLAUS! No one is getting anywhere then! I'm not getting un-compelled. You're never going to have a father and he's never having a son. You're ALSO never having me for a girlfriend… I'm good with all of that.."  
She rolled her eyes and stared at the wall.

She heard him sigh and he probably rolled his eyes too.  
"You know what Klaus?" she asked him as he looked over at her.  
He looked tired and moody. But he just shrugged his shoulders and answered anyways.  
"What.."  
"I don't know how to overlook who you are. The way you do things and the way you treat people…you told me that we're the same. Well why are we on totally different pages then HMM?"  
They totally were and Klaus knew it.

He just shook his head and ignored her question. Or he was thinking hard about it who knew…  
Caroline sighed again. A big hefty sigh to point out her exhaustion.  
Saa she fixed her top and she grabbed at her pillow. He was silent and she didn't know what more to say to him.  
"So am I just wasting my time…is that what you're saying." He asked quietly and she gasped a bit when she heard his question.  
It wasn't like Klaus to ask stuff like that. Or so she thought.  
"I don't know what you really expect from me. You said you plan on being my last love no matter how long it takes. But.."  
"You can forget I said it if it makes things easier. You already forgot everything else about me that you could."  
"I'm done talking about this Klaus."  
"And I'd also like to point out that you're not around to see if I'm still being that terrible person you hate so much."

GARGHH  
"I AM NOT DOING THIS!" she yelled as she clawed her way out of the bed.  
Caroline located her boots and she started to pull them over her feet.  
"Where are you going?" he asked softly as she stumbled over one of the boots.  
"AWAY FROM YOU..where do you think?!" she said very coldly. Klaus sighed and didn't budge from the pillow.

She couldn't put her stupid boot on. Caroline was frustrated and she was obviously having a hard time getting out the door.  
She felt Klaus grab her wrist. In an instant she was pulled backward. Her body crashed against his. She could feel him breathing behind her. Caroline's shoulders were pressed hard against his chest and she tried to move away.

He wrapped his arms around her. Hugged her and held her there.  
"Easy love. Calm down it's not smart to leave."  
"I don't care Klaus LET ME GO."  
He held her tighter and she tried to squirm away.

"Why is it so hard for you to like me?" he asked quietly as her body stiffened.  
Don't ask that. Please don't ask me that. Caroline's thoughts exploded and she kept repeating the same question over and over.  
Stop Klaus…Please. Please please don't ask another question like that.  
It had been an exhausting day and an even more exhausting night.

So many things had been done and said Caroline absolutely DID NOT want to be having this conversation.  
"I've tried to prove myself to you..but you won't budge. You really can't-"

She tried to squirm away but he wasn't budging.  
"STOP. Klaus just let me go. And YEAH I really can't. Liking you would go against everything I stand for. You hurt my friends, you rob them of their free will. You've killed their family members. You killed my boyfriend's mother for crying out loud. All you do is cause pain and suffering. You can't be who I want you to be. AND I CAN'T be who you want me to be…so just.."

Caroline's voice left her when she felt Klaus's lips touch her neck. He ignored what she said and he pulled her body closer to him.  
She couldn't do anything. Her mind raced with so many other things to say to him but they never found a way to her mouth.  
She couldn't vocalize a damn thing. Caroline felt his kiss as he trailed to the back of her ear.

Klaus turned her around so they faced each other.  
She gasped when she saw his face. Caroline looked into his eyes and she felt a bit overpowered.  
"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU." he stated bluntly as she stood in silence.  
Ummahh..earlier Caroline told herself she owed him a kiss. To make up for the whole bar incident.  
She closed her eyes and tried to process some sort of thought.

Klaus gripped her neck and pulled Caroline into a kiss. She didn't resist. In fact the moment she tasted him her body hungered for more.  
She attacked his mouth with her own. She grabbed his arms and pulled him in. He wasn't expecting it but he went with it.  
"Caroline I love you.." He said in-between breaths. She shoved his words out. She couldn't listen to that she already knew how much he was in love with her.

His scent was driving her crazy. Everything about him was driving her crazy.  
She had to figure this out. She wanted him. At that moment Caroline wanted Klaus so bad it fucking hurt.  
Caroline was clawing at his clothes because she wanted them gone.  
She pushed Klaus back against the bed and he sat down in shock.

She ripped the one boot off and threw it. Then she pounced and peeled Klaus out of his shirt.  
He was about to say something but she stopped him with a very rough kiss. NO KLAUS. No more talking Caroline was done with the emotional side to this.

The morals. The pick and choose. She was so done and all she wanted now was Klaus to lose every article of clothing he had on.  
She ran her hands over his chest then up his neck. His skin was so smooth and milk-white.  
He was actually a really gorgeous man but she wouldn't let him know that.

His lips were perfect. They grew redder the more their kissing continued. They were soft and Caroline really liked to bite at them.  
She was going crazy here. She broke away and unbuttoned his pants. He moved a bit and she pried off everything Klaus was wearing.  
Normally she was the one getting naked first. Caroline couldn't really process what was happening. She just kissed his face, his lips, his neck. She even kissed at his chest a bit. She was relishing in her control.

"You'd do anything for me wouldn't you Klaus?" she asked as she stepped back a bit and looked him over.  
Caroline pulled her own shirt over her head and she dropped it on the floor.  
He stared at her and then finally choked out an answer.  
"I would love. I just don-" she cut him off and silenced him with another kiss.  
His hands started roaming her skin. He touched her breast and Caroline shivered when his arms smoothed over the skin of her back. She worked the rest of her clothes off and climbed on top of his lap.

It was control. Klaus was not in control of this in any way. He was at Caroline's mercy because he cared how she felt and he would be devastated if she wasn't apart of his life.  
Caroline had a lot of growing up to do. But if Klaus wanted her this was the new price he'd have to pay.

She couldn't work out her feelings for him. That much she knew.  
But this… this was so much more easier than them trying to have a relationship or whatever.  
Her friends would never accept. She herself would NEVER accept.

"I want you to fuck me Klaus. But if you tell anyone I will never speak to you again. Only you and I will know so if that changes it will never happen again do you understand me?" She said in a very demanding tone.  
She felt him tense up for a moment. She studied his face but then went back to kissing him. She reached down and started to stroke him so he'd let go of whatever protest he was cooking up.  
Klaus bit his lip and strained his gaze away from Caroline.

"That's not how I wanted this to happen.." He muttered as her hand glided up and down his very sensitive skin.  
"Too bad. We do this my way." She said as he bit at her shoulder to suppress a moan. Klaus was very very aroused and Caroline felt a bit bad doing things this way. But she had needs and this was the only way she wanted this to proceed.  
"Whatever you want love. Nobody will hear of this from me.." he said quietly but Caroline could see how hard it was for him to say it.

Her hand sped up. Klaus growled a bit and he forced Caroline onto her back. There wasn't another word spoken between them. They just writhed against each other and Klaus did exactly as he was told.

Chapter Seven: END

* * *

Wow. It's been like a year since I've updated this.  
Sorry for the insane delay. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading.


End file.
